Bring It On
by ifeelfreaky
Summary: Two years after her dad left, Marian goes to visit. She's forced into a trip with his girlfriend and makes friends and enemies there. The burr in her hair, Robin Locksley, seems to hate her, and she feels the same. It's her intent to be rid of him. R/M
1. HighAdventure Barbie and Company ugh

**Well, here it is. My second story. I'm happy with this one, but I have to tell you that while In the Shadow of the Oak is a bit more refined, this is a pure fanfic. I enjoy it and I think you will too. Read, Review, Enjoy!!**

Prologue

Why my parents? They were perfectly happy together for fifteen years and they decide to split? You know what though? I don't care anymore; I, Marian Fitzwater, age seventeen, no longer care. I'm going to 'live my life and forget its problems' just like it was suggested to me last summer. The divorce was two years ago anyway, I mean, how long can you hang on to something like that? You have to get over it.

This revelation of letting go of the past came to me when I spent last summer with my dad. I can honestly say it was the best time of my life. That sounded like a cliché. I _hate _clichés. Anyway, hit rewind.

1. High-Adventure Barbie and Company

I sat in the airport terminal, extremely bored and feeling forgotten. I say this not because I was bored, but because I'd been sitting there for an hour and a half. I had flown from Louisiana to West Virginia to spend a summer with my dad, which was obviously not happening.

I was wearing my typical outfit; sort of looking like a hippie. Sort of. You know, free flowing, natural colors, a few tiny braids in my hair. I know what you must be thinking; that I'm some kind of freak, right? Facing facts, I was and am. But aren't we all?

I had called my dad's cell several times already, and figured that he was at work doing something more important than me. Having knocked down plan A (trying to contact him) I had moved on to plan B; waiting for him to find the time to remember that his daughter was waiting for him. Honestly, my dad has to be the man most buried in his work. It was no joke that it had paid off; he had a huge modern house that was really comfy. It was stuffed with everything you could want, but shouldn't he remember his daughter when she comes to visit him for the first time in two years? I haven't seen him since he walked out and he thinks he can forget me. Granted, I'm sure it's not on purpose, but I think he should—

_Oh, look. There he is finally. _My name was written hastily on a piece of printer paper, and the writing was way too neat to belong to the hand of my father. I had been excited to get to see my dad again, but now I wanted to run the other way. That handwriting was female, no male could write so neatly. _Girlfriend_, I thought. My enthusiasm died then and there. I could practically see its corpse lying on the ground at my feet. How depressing.

I half-heartedly waved to my dad, and he came over with a Barbie look-alike in tow. "Hey Dad," I called, my voice proving how disappointed I was.

"My girl! How have you been Mere?"

I could have told him that I'd grown out of that awkward nickname long ago (not that he had noticed) back when I was seven. Oh well. "Fine," I grumbled instead.

"Same here, in fact it's more than 'fine'. Mere, this is my girlfriend, Barb." Barb smiled, and I swear it looked just Barbie's. It was ironic, I have to say. "She runs a Venture crew, which is a branch of Boy Scouts but for guys _and _girls—"

"Steve, let me explain," Barbie interrupts. "It is my crew after all." Turning to me she said, "We go on high-adventure trips throughout the year to strengthen our outdoor skills, there are meetings of course too, but you won't be involved in those."

Who had said I'd be involved at all? I looked at Dad, but he didn't give any answers. This forced to me to listen to Barb.

"Next week my crew is going to kick off the summer with a week-long archery trip." She acted like I was little kid in day care. Just the way she spoke suggested that she thought I was five or something. Somebody save me! "Your dad signed you up to tag along since he's going to be in New York on business. It'll be great fun, I'm sure you'll love it. It isn't as high-adventure as we usually do, but few of our crew members suggested it."

I couldn't believe it. My dad was dumping me with High-Adventure Barbie for a whole week while he went on business? No way. _Way to waste my summer. Thanks, Dad, I really appreciate it._ I wish I had stayed home to lounge by the pool with Heather and Avery now.

By this time I had stopped listening to the worthless banter Barb and Dad were firing at me and we had picked up my luggage and started to drag it to the sporty red convertible Mustang waiting for us. _Sweet car, it's too bad that I'm in no mood to enjoy it. _

You'd think that I'd be exhilarated to be in such an amazing car, but I wasn't. The forty-five minute drive to Dad's huge house on the outskirts of town was excruciating. I had thought that this summer would be more of me in the passenger seat. Gut check. I was wrong; High-Adventure Barbie got first dibs.

--*--

Dad left for his trip the day after I arrived, and I left for my own the next morning. The fifteen passenger van was loaded to its limits with just enough room for me. I was squeezed between a window a small girl named Dana with frizzy brown hair. We were in the second to last bench with a quiet guy who looked really tired. Dana was nice enough, putting names to faces for me.

"The two goth girls, Carly and Erin, behind us usually keep to themselves and their manga, don't bother them." Those were the first two mentioned. The rest I didn't really listen to, except for the last few because Dana elbowed me in the side to get my attention.

"The guys sitting in front of us are pretty cool. They started their own band and they're actually pretty good, too. Some people don't get it though, because all the profit they make they give to charity." Dana's voice indicated that she understood. I was sort of dumbfounded. I mean a bunch of teenage guys getting together in a band just to give to charity? Something about that doesn't make sense. Was there something I was missing?

"So anyways," Dana said, "The guy next to the window is Robin Locksley, he plays lead guitar; the big guy, John Little, takes care of the drums, of course. And then that shorter guy, Alan Dale, sings vocals and also plays guitar. Finally, we've got Will Scarlet who does base." Dana got this sparkle in her eye when she said this.

_Oh, well now I know where _she _stands as far as the Will guy goes. _Not that I cared, actually I didn't like a one of them. They were, I don't know, uppity, maybe. I couldn't read them as well as I would have liked.

Robin chose this moment to turn around. "I heard my name."

"Yeah," Dana said. "This is Barb's boyfriend's daughter, Marian."

I just loved my title; 'Barb's boyfriend's daughter', like I was a very distant relative, or something.

"Oh," Robin said, sizing me up. What for, I have no idea. But it wasn't interest; I know that for sure, because I have guys at my school look at me with interest all the time. I know what it looks like. I was so glad I didn't see it on Robin's face. "Why are you _here_?" he asked.

_Yeah, definitely _not _interest. _By this time the other three guys had turned around in their seats to see what was going on, making it uncomfortable. I mean, four complete strangers are waiting for your answer to a nosy question. What would you do? Tell them off, of course. "Why are _you _here, jerk?" I shot back.

I think everyone was listening in now. Apparently Robin Locksley isn't the one you challenge. Too bad, I'd just have to be the first.

"Because archery is what I do. You'll see, new girl, my friends will be showing up the whole crew." His voice was arrogant and I disliked him all the more. Especially since I was somewhat of a Legolas fan and wanted to be good at the whole bow and arrow thing.

The big guy, John, said, "Robin do you think it's wise to be so… aggravating to Barb's—" He looked at me briefly. "However they're connected?"

I shook my chestnut hair behind one shoulder and promptly looked out the window at the passing hills. A quiet had descended over the van for a while. Slowly the chatter started again, and Dana leaned over and whispered, "Do you always make enemies like that?"

"Oh no," I answered. "Actually I make friends really easily."

"Then I don't know how you did it, but you turned one of the nicest guys here totally against you."

_Good riddance. _

--*--

We arrived at our destination late afternoon. Barb instructed us that we should find a 'tent buddy' and pitch one of the crew tents together. Following that we'd have free time. Dana volunteered to tent with me, and I was glad; she was the only one I really knew at all.

After struggling to get the old fashioned tent into its proper form and throwing our stuff inside we headed over to the lodge. The place we were at was this shooting sports club. It had a rifle range, shotgun range, and an archery range. We were camping on a side lawn, which was huge. The lodge was a place to hang out which was fully equipped with a lounge, pool table, Internet access, a big-screen TV, DVD player, and a hot tub. But that was closed off to us, everything else however was all ours for the week. I think it was all kind of snooty.

Dana and I headed over to the computers, of which there were only two. The rest of the crew that was here were already engaged in a pool game. Most of them were still outside. Thankfully, Robin and his friends among them.

I pulled up my IM and was happy to find Heather online.

**hippiegrrl: hey! I caught u**

**mallbrat: omg… I miss u marian**

**hippiegrrl: same here. u'll never guess**

**mallbrat: what????**

**hippiegrrl: it's a long story but my dad has this Barbie girlfriend and he sent me with her venture crew thing for a whole week!!!!!**

**mallbrat: hold up, what's 'venture crew'????**

**hippiegrrl: some sort of unisex boy scout troup. im at this shooting sports club. yay internet access.**

**mallbrat: any hot guys to make it worthwhile?????? if there is email pics!!**

**hippiegrrl: no. just a bunch of bigheaded garage band guys and some nerds. like this one guy totally hates me and I feel the same way**

**mallbrat: what happened with that??**

**hippiegrrl: he was all in my face on the way here… never mind i don't wanna talk about it. what's new in the home state??**

**mallbrat: oh… it's so sad!! trey broke up with avery…**

**hippiegrrl: !!!!!!! why????**

**mallbrat: idk he didn't say, but i spent all day with her yesterday**

**hippiegrrl: what'd u guys do??**

**malllbrat: made cookie dough to eat while we watched romance movies **

**hippiegrrl: which 1s?**

**mallbrat: ever after and titanic **

**hippiegrrl: one happy ending and one not so happy ending**

**mallbrat: yeah… o crud! i g2g! shopping trip w/ the girls…bye!**

**hippiegrrl: bye tell avery that im sorry**

**mallbrat: k**

I logged off and switched to email. "That's so depressing." I muttered. I typed a quick one to my mom who by now was worried about me for sure. Then I hit out a long one to Avery. Poor girl. My ex-boyfriend had broken up with me recently and I knew how she felt. Of course, Avery and Trey were different. They had been going strong for one and a half years, and then he breaks with her and doesn't say why? It didn't make any sense to me. Trey was usually a nice guy, especially when he was around Avery. Oh well, guess he wasn't as nice as everyone thought.

Supper was hot dogs and Doritos. The crew had this whole thing called 'food buddies'. It sounds lame I know. Whenever the crew goes on a trip they hook up with a 'food buddy' and they both bring food that they share. Like one person brings breakfast and lunch and the other brings supper. Barbie was my food buddy but she just brought everything.

After supper we had this stupid campfire. The crew sat around and talked about nothing. Thankfully there were no songs expected. Dana told me later that they _never _sing any campfire songs. _Thank goodness. _Sometimes they do skits, but rarely.

Early next morning we went to the archery range. I was hyped, let's just say that. Remember that I'm a Legolas fan? Well, I was ready to prove my fandom. I even wore my Legolas t-shirt to make my point clear. Dana smiled at this when we were getting dressed.

"Do you have a crush on Orlando Bloom?" she asked me.

"No. I just like Legolas's character, he's so cool. Although Orlando is hot, especially as Will Turner. Speaking of Wills… I think you like Will Scarlet."

Dana blushed. "Yeah. I guess I do. Is it so obvious?"

"Don't worry, it's not," I assured her. "I'm just observant. He won't notice."

"It's too bad you and Robin are at odds, because otherwise we could try and sit near them," she said.

"You mean… you think that Robin and I would make a good _couple_?"

Dana's eyes widened a bit. "No! But if you weren't at each other's throats I could sit near Will."

"Well… I could endure the jerk for your sake. And I think I might have a plan." I smiled; I liked forming plans like this. I thought it was fun.

**So???? You've read it now, and I hope you enjoyed it but it would be great if you let me know if you did or not. **

**This story really stays with the write-what-you-know rule. I've been ona Venture crew archery trip, although it was only a week-end thing. No, my parents aren't divorced so I don't have that situation. I have Legolas fans for friends although I don't think they have t-shirts. And I have friends who think Orlando Bloom is hot. I prefer Hugh Dancy. **


	2. Game On!

**Hey guys... Thanks go to Forest Archer, shilohfan, and Rawr I'm a Toaster. I've plotted the ending recently, and think that you'll like it. I also got an idea for a sequel I might write but am not sure yet. **

The Plan:

-Take forever getting ready, hence being late.

-Enter the range for the basics course where we will be taught the basics of archery. Try to find any open seats.

-Unsuccessfully find any away from Robin and his gang (hopefully) forcing us to squeeze in next to them much to my despair.

-I make a face and become a total pain in the butt to 'Jerk' aka Robin. Just to make sure things remain the same between us.

Everything went according to plan, and I was happy for Dana who actually ended up with little space in-between Will and me. I endured Robin Locksley grimly, on about half a bench, with a sour look on my face the whole time. We whispered nasty things to each other just loud enough for the other to hear. Poor Will and Dana heard as well when our voices carried over them to each other.

"What's with the shirt?" he hissed at me. "You think you're some sort of elf from Middle Earth? You're lamer than I thought."

"If I'm an elf then good for me! I'll have better reflexes than you."

"Sure, hippie, sure."

"Shut up, already! At least I have style. Unlike you, who doesn't seem to understand the difference between dirty and clean. Look at your shirt; it's got a stain on it." It did too.

"That isn't a stain! It's a part of the design."

"_You _know what 'design' means? Now I'm impressed," I said sarcastically.

"I know what design means enough to know that putting that elf on a t-shirt is one of the stupidest ideas I've ever heard. Aragorn's better." He smirked in my direction.

I almost stood up and socked him; he had insulted one of my favorite fictional characters and my clothing selection. _Just one punch; hard enough to break his nose, at least! _

I didn't, of course. I knew that I didn't want to get in trouble with my dad's girlfriend. You should never upset your dad's girlfriend because she might end up your as your stepmother. We all know how stepmothers can be. For now, I think I'm still on her good side.

Suddenly it was time to begin shooting and the instructor had shut up. I had missed the whole lesson. _Crap. Thanks Robin Locksley, you're a peach. _I turned to glare at him and he had a smug look on his face. Smug! The nerve of this guy!

I grudgingly stood with the rest of the crew, wondering what I was supposed to do now. I watched the others closely as they did what they had been told. First we all got our bows and arrows from this guy behind the counter where normally people would rent equipment. Dana was behind me and I leaned back to ask, "Hey, what's with the pulleys on that bow?" I had noticed one of the goth girls walking away from the counter with a strange looking bow.

"I don't remember," Dana answered.

"It's a compound bow, idiot," Robin said. "Didn't you hear what the guy was saying?"

"No, how could I? You were too busy insulting me." I pointedly ignored him and turned to Dana. "I hope they have other bows."

"You mean one like your dim-witted elf?" Robin teased, once again stepping out of his own conversation with his friends.

_Okay, I was going to _kill _him! If he would just shut up, I wouldn't mind. I mean we could disregard each other completely. So why does he keep this up?_

Fifteen minutes later I was armed with my re-curve bow (thankfully they had them) and a dozen arrows. My eagerness was slowly dying; I didn't know what I was supposed to do, and was convinced that I was going to fail. Trying to follow instructions I hadn't heard I did things half a second after everyone else. If somebody drew an arrow from his/her stationary quiver so did I. Doing things this way was embarrassing, and I fully blamed Robin for this.

The first time I released an arrow I felt this exhilaration course through me. I don't think I even cared that I missed the target completely until I saw Robin's arrow hit the center. The sound it made resounded through the building thanks to the force behind it. _That _ticked me off. Why should he be able to do that when he obviously didn't appreciate it? Will, John, and Alan were all nearly as good, but none were as good as Robin. I narrowed my eyes and resolved to be just as excellent as them.

I took my time with the second arrow; aiming carefully. Out of the five rings it went into the fourth, second to the outermost. With each arrow I got closer to the center, unaware that people were watching my quick progress. By the twelfth arrow I had hit dead center. A soft round of applause followed which everyone partook in except my dear friend (not) Robin. He had this look on face that said he thought that I had failed miserably. I wished for lightning to come from the sky and strike him down.

Unfortunately we were indoors.

"Hey," High-Adventure Barbie said, "I think you've got a knack for this."

I couldn't help but send a smirk over at Robin.

--*---

Later that day there were a few group challenges. You know, like the Human Knot? We started with that one actually. We had split into two groups, and I was again stuck with _him. _I think they did it on purpose. I'm serious. I mean, why else would they put two people, who obviously don't get along, together in an activity that requires teamwork? What idiot does that?

And who, may I ask, decided that when you put in your hand in to grab somebody else's hand that you have to close your eyes? That is the only way I'd ever be caught holding Robin's hand. When I opened my eyes I almost let go and tried to trade but the game had started.

_I swear, if I had the ability to sic venomous flying monkeys on this guy I would._

Minutes into the game Dana was throwing me worried looks as I did everything in my power to make Robin's life difficult. I 'accidentally' dug my fingernails into his palm, elbowed him in the gut, stepped on his foot, and twisted his wrist throughout the game. Although it's not like he didn't get me back for each and every time. All this we did in complete silence without insulting each other verbally.

At one point he and I were actually shoved together while another girl went under somebody's arms and over somebody else. I maintained two inches of space between us, which was the maximum that we could have kept. For the briefest of moments we made eye contact. It was awkward, I can tell you that much. I mean, think about it: you're forced to stand two inches away from the guy you loathe, can feel his body heat you're so close, and then make eye contact. That's just awkward.

The game was over then. I moved to stand beside Robin, the last one to become part of the circle. Instantly I dropped his hand, not wanting any more contact than necessary. Dana rolled her eyes at me, and I sent a puzzled look back at her. _What was that for?_

Over our separate lunches I asked what her eye roll had been about.

"Huh?"

"You know," I said. "After the Human Knot."

"Oh, that. I was just thinking that you guys would make a cute couple."

"What! No way! How could you think _that_?"

"Hate is the closest thing to love, Marian. You should know that." Dana took another bite of her ham sandwich.

"Why should I know that? Oh, because of _him_? Are you kidding?"

She shook her head and gulped some Dr. Pepper. My own Mountain Dew and Spaghetti O's were sitting untouched; I had just completely lost my appetite.

"Don't look like that," Dana told me. "You face is screaming that you just tasted mold. What's wrong?"

"I _did _just taste mold. The idea that Robin and I would ever be couple is… is… disgusting."

"I agree," Robin said, as he sat down across from me on the grass. "I wouldn't even want to imagine it. But did you call me disgusting or Dana's idea?" He smirked.

"Go away!" I hissed.

"The rest of the guys are playing three-handed euchre. I hate euchre," he said.

"And that's an excuse to come and bother me?" I asked.

"Yep, sure is."

"Go back to the hole you crawled out of!" I told him.

Dana burst out laughing. We both turned to her. "What's so funny?" I questioned.

"You two! It's hilarious to listen to you; haven't you heard yourselves?"

Robin and I looked at each other. "Not really," he offered.

"I'm not going to say, then." Dana returned to her lunch, leaving Robin and I in the dark. How frustrating.

--*--

I made a point of not talking to him for the next three days. Even when he insulted me or said something to provoke me I refused to respond. Dana would sometimes laugh at these attempts, and I'd wonder why. During archery I remained just as good as Robin's friends, impressing everyone. I had found out that they went bowhunting together all the time during deer season and apparently had been shooting for quite some time. I had an aptitude for it, I guess.

I think this annoyed Robin, but I'm not sure. It would have been better if I could have been as talented as him, but I knew I'd never be _that _good.

On the fourth day that I'd been ignoring him High-Adventure Barbie declared that we'd go on a two-hour orienteering hike after supper, the point being the darkness. "Sneakers or hiking boots; no open-toed shoes!" she called as everyone disappeared to get ready.

I pulled my shoes on, switching from the flip-flops I'd been wearing. "Probably a hoodie or jacket too," Dana suggested.

"Nah, I don't get cold easily," I said as I exited the tent, Dana close behind me.

The crew gathered around the dying embers of the supper campfire. I have to say that I noticed Robin this time. Although I had been ignoring him recently, I noticed him tonight because he looked, well, dangerous. It's not every day you see some one who looks that way. He was wearing a hoodie like half the people, but his hood was low over his face, shadowing most of it. Topping it off, his feet were slightly spread apart and his arms were crossed. _Is he trying to act like a criminal or something? That's the impression I'm getting._

_Ugh, never mind! _Orienteering; what was that? I'd heard of it, but I didn't know what it was. I asked Dana.

"Oh, you and one other person get a compass and a sheet of a paper with headings that you have to follow to get to the end of the course."

_Oh crud, I'm going to fail. _I hoped that they'd at least put me with Dana who seemed to understand. _Please let us pick our own partners!_

"All right," Barbie said. "This time we're going to do things differently. I know we usually let you pair up amongst yourselves, but this time… we'll put you with somebody that you don't know as well."

Yep. I was paired with _him_. Hadn't Barb noticed that Robin and I don't exactly get along? Why in heaven and earth were we stuck together? It wasn't right.

Everyone was partnered, and standing in their designated pairs. I refused to move. Let him come to me; I'm not putting forth my energy to spend time with him.

"You really hate that much?" Speak of the devil.

"Can I demand a partner switch?" I asked the air.

"You might want to sit down, hippie. It's going to be a while before we can go; they send pairs out within five minutes of each other not all at once."

I stalked three paces away from him and sat down sulkily. Dana gave me an encouraging look as she and an older girl set off together to start the course. _Thanks for the vote of confidence. _

Twenty minutes later I was holding a compass in my hand while Robin attempted to tell me how to use it. "Look," he said, "North, east, west, and south. You turn the dial, line these up and it points you in the right direction. Give me forty-five degrees."

"I don't get it," I said hesitantly. "Why don't you do it?"

"We're supposed to do this as a team, dimwit."

"Then hand over the clipboard," I ordered. "I can read that."

Arguing the whole time we made our slow way through the first part of the course. "What's with the whole hippie thing anyway?" he asked, counting his footsteps.

"I just like it, that's all. Flair jeans are fun, and I guess I like the natural look."

It seemed for a moment that we might actually get along, but he ruined it like I was half-hoping he would. "No excuse to be stuck in the seventies."

"Ugh, I can't _stand _you!" I stormed off, not looking where I was going. In a rage, I turned around, walking backwards as I said, "I'm going back to the campsite, finish the course on your own!"

Suddenly my heel caught on a protruding tree root and I fell hard. Pain exploded in my head as it collided with a rock. I could feel the sticky substance that could only be blood cascading down my skull. My last thought before I passed out? _Stupid Robin Locksley._

**I'm sorry! I had to cut off here!! I find that with a cliff-hanger you get more reviews. That's a hint by the way. **


	3. Anesthetics and Hard Rock

**You guys are awesome for reading this!! Reviewers Whom I Adore: addicted2obsession, elizabeth marrain, and Rawr I'm a Toaster. You guys rock. Uh... what to say... Read, Enjoy and REVIEW!!! **

Anesthetics? Yeah, that was the smell. Oh, I was in a hospital. It's a great way to use your summer vacation, I'll tell you that much.

"Oh good, you're up. We were getting worried there for a while." A nurse was bending over me, and checking on the IV needle.

"How long have I been out?" I asked wearily.

"About a day and a half. I'll go get your father and tell him that you're awake. Oh, and watch that ankle, it's sprained." She moved out of the room and into the hallway. A short time later my dad and Barb came in. _Gah. Is she _always _with him?_

"Hey Mere, how're you feeling?" he asked. Again with the 'Mere'.

"Fine, thanks. How'd I get here?" I reluctantly turned to Barb, who I knew would have a better idea than Dad.

"Robin Locksley carried you back to the campsite after you passed out, found me, and called 911 from a cell phone. He used his hoodie to stop the bleeding. Good thinking on his part." Her answer kind of astounded me. But then, what else would he have done?

_That's actually kind of weird. Hold on a sec; he _carried _me? _Well duh, what else could he do? Drag me back?

"They put some stitches in the back of your head, where you hit the rock," Dad told me. "It was bleeding quite a bit."

Oh, so that was why my head hurt so much. I had stitches _and _had hit it hard enough to need them.

"So the trip is over then?" I said half-heartedly.

"For you it is," Barb said. "The other adults are still there with the kids. They go home tomorrow."

A head rush overcame me, and suddenly I wanted to sleep again. The nurse came in and told Dad and Barb that I needed more rest. I fell back asleep almost instantly after they left me alone.

I woke up about four hours later and noticed a card propped up on the bedside table. I read it since there was nothing else to do. It was a typical get well card signed by the whole Venture crew. I didn't know half the names. Below her signature Dana had written 'I guess I'll see you around maybe. The Yahoo email address is shorty692 Tell me how you're doing once you're up to it.' In a strange way I was glad she hadn't gone cliché on me. Remember that I hate clichés. Robin had written 'um' under his signature, which made sense; it wasn't like there was anything else to say.

But I almost wished he had said something other than that. I'm not sure what, though. Ugh, never mind; the jerk was just that; a jerk.

A Month Later

"Listen, Mere, I'm sorry, okay? What more do you want from me?" My dad was leaving on business _again. _I would have his house to myself for three days but it meant next to nothing to me. I had come to West Virginia to spend time with my father, not with his girlfriend and her Venture crew, or sitting in his fancy house with nothing to do.

I'd had the stitches removed by then, but there was only one more month before I had to go home. Why couldn't Dad see that?

"Can't you cancel? Or take me with you?" I had already tried everything and it had all failed. _Please Dad! I just want to be with you. _

I could get so angry with my parents splitting up sometimes. Okay, _all _the time. I mean, I didn't get it. If they had disagreements why could they work them out in a calm and collected manner instead of screaming bouts every day followed by divorce? Didn't they remember me? Their fifteen-year-old daughter who was hiding in her room with the music turned up to drown them out? No, they didn't think about me; didn't realize that I cried myself to sleep about once week for months. How could they be so clueless? All my pent-up sadness had evolved into pent-up rage over the years, and it was sure seeing the sun that summer.

"No, I can't. We'll hang out when I get back. I promise." He gave me a hug that I didn't return, and instead stood stiffly for. He sighed, defeated, and I retreated to my room.

Collapsing on the bed, I dragged out my laptop and booted it up.

**To: shorty692**

**Hey Dana, I'm going to have the house to myself for the next three days. Why don't you come over sometime? Gosh, I'm so bored around here!**

I hit 'send' and lay back against the pillow; staring up at the posters I had stuck on the ceiling. The laptop chimed, telling me that I had mail. _Yes! Thank you Dana! _

**From: shorty692**

**Awesome!! K, I'll be over tomorrow then… See you! Oh, and I have something I HAVE to tell you… but you'll just have to wait to find out what.**

_Dana, I love you, I love you, I love you! _I was saved from death by boredom!

--*--

I was glad I had _one _friend here. Back home I had plenty to go around, but here I simply had Dana. That was okay though; she was great to be around. I pressed her the moment she stepped into my dad's house about her news. She smiled coyly and sat down on a nearby black leather couch. I plopped down next to her and continued my interrogation.

Finally, she told me. "I have a date tonight."

I squealed like any good friend would at such news. "Okay, so tell me about the guy!" I think it's a girl ritual to ask these sorts of questions with these sorts of reactions.

"Will Scarlet."

I screamed in glee with her although I didn't care for him too much myself.

Dana continued, "I'm going to go hear his band play tonight at eight. And…"

"And…?" I pried.

"I want you to come with me," she said quickly, probably realizing that I didn't exactly want to see Robin again. "I'm just so nervous about it and all my other friends are away for the summer. Shelby's in Germany, Carrie's in Hawaii, and I'm stuck here. I don't want to take Faith or Jessica because they don't know him and don't like loud music. Please, Marian?"

I could never turn down a begging friend but that time it was more difficult. The last thing I wanted to do was have to see that jerk again; he was so… conceited and… full of himself. Ugh, I couldn't stand him. Dana's pleading look, however, won over. I agreed.

"Thanks," she said, relieved. "Now I have to decide what to wear, it's been eating at me all day. I looked in my closet and thought that my—"

"What? You're going to wear something out of the closet? This is a first date, you can't do that," I protested. "You drove here, right?"

"Um, yeah I did."

"Come on then, we've got to get to the mall. You are going to need a new outfit." I pulled her up off the couch, and then ran to grab my purse.

"Marian, are you sure? It's just in Robin's _garage_; I don't think I really need a shopping trip for that."

_I'm going to his _house_? Great, I never thought I'd have to do that. _

"Yes, you do! If Heather or Avery were here they'd agree with me. In fact when Avery had her first date with her ex, Trey, we spent all day looking for the perfect outfit. You know what they were going to do? Go to the park and swing. Swing! First dates always require mall trips, no matter what you plan on doing."

I dragged her out of the house, while she continued to object to a mall trip. Her car, an old VW Beetle, was waiting. "You own my dream car, Dana. Just so you know."

She slid into the driver's seat. "Yeah, I know. I also knew you'd like it. I'd rather have a different car but my grandma gave me this for my birthday last year. It was hers. I'd be saving for a new car if I didn't have college to think about next year."

"I wish I had your grandma," I said as we left the driveway. Hey, what's their band called anyway?"

"The Outlaws."

--*--

By seven thirty that night I had Dana ready for the date. She couldn't believe that anything could take that long to get ready for. I, on the other hand, insisted that she wear flattering make-up and spent hours comparing different faces for her. I decided on simple but flattering. A little eye-liner, tiny bit of eye shadow, and lip gloss.

Several times Dana complained, "Really, Marian, I'm going to be sitting in a garage, he won't even be next to me."

"It doesn't matter," I'd keep saying, "You still have to look good." And she _did _look good. We had found holey jeans and a gray tank top with blue flower vines going upward.

On the way there I slowly developed my scowl that I would wear when I walked in. It would a _leave-me-alone-or-I-will-kill-you-in-a-slow-painful-way_ kind of scowl. We pulled into the driveway of an regular looking house that seemed to normal for housing a demon like Robin. The garage lights were on, casting a glow through the windows as Dana and I approached.

_What in the name of everything under the sun am I doing here? _I breathed in. _It's for Dana, she needed support. She couldn't just sit there alone listening to them practice. Yes, but you'll be listening to _him _too…_

I shut my brain up before Dana opened the side door into the garage. Scowl in place I followed Dana in.

John and Alan were arguing over something with Alan glaring up at him and John glaring down. I almost laughed and lost my scowl. Will was waiting for Dana by the door and Robin was nowhere to be seen. I left Will and Dana alone and headed over to an old couch that I assumed was where Dana and I would be stationed for the night as there was no other place to sit. I occupied it, scowling, of course.

The three guys didn't seem to care that I was there, so it must've only be Robin that despised me. I wondered what his reaction would be when he got there.

Across from me there was all of the music gear; several amps, a drum set, base, and one guitar. _Hmm… one's missing. Oh, it must be Jerk's. He's not here yet. _I noticed that the amps were all Marshall and was duly impressed since I knew that those were professional.

I have to admit that I felt lonely. Dana and Will were smiling together, and Alan and John had resolved their argument and Alan now sat, tuning his guitar, calmly chatting away with the big guy.

Suddenly the door into the house opened and Robin came in, a dark green and black guitar in hand. His eyes scanned the room; he smirked at Will and Dana, and then raised his eyebrows at me. I increased my scowl in return.

"Where's Ellen?" he asked the other guys. "I thought you invited her, Alan."

_Alan's girlfriend? Now that's funny. Their names sound so weird together; Alan and Ellen. _

"Family gathering," he muttered. "She's come to other practices anyway."  
"Yeah," John threw in. "But she was supposed to keep Dana company so she wouldn't get bored."

"Apparently Will's new girlfriend brought her own company," Robin said, tuning rather than looking at me. It was annoying, being talked about as if you're not there. "Will! Come on, you have to get ready so we're not here all night. My neighbors hate it anyway; I'd hate to keep them up too late."

"Fine." Will said one more thing to Dana and then moved to pick up his base. The couch sagged a little more as Dana sat down next me.

"So?" I prodded.

Dana was grinning rather stupidly. "He said I looked cute."

"See? Always have a trip to the mall for the first date with a guy." I was proud of myself for the success. I hadn't primped her all day for nothing after all. I myself had done next to no primping. I had just walked out of my house in what I was wearing; jeans, t-shirt, and flip-flops. I loved flip-flops since you could kick them off and have them back on in half a second. The more I was barefoot the better. I was barefoot now, my feet curled up beneath me on the couch.

I listened half-heartedly to the music, although I couldn't ignore it completely since it was so darn loud. I could see why the neighbors disliked it. Not that I _didn't _like it; actually I listened to that type of music. Loud, rambunctious, and mind jarring. That's what I liked although it went a bit out of the hippie circle. That was okay, I wasn't full hippie. I just used the style part of the time. The other part of the time I did wear normal clothes.

It's safe to say that I didn't catch the lyrics at all. Not that they were yelled like in heavy metal (I can't stand that stuff) but the sound was overpowering. I think it was hard rock mostly, but not too hard.

The music stopped rather suddenly, bringing me out of my train of thought. "I think we all lose each other there," Robin said. "Let's simplify that part. Um, let's see… what could we do with that?"

Ideas were thrown in and the few measures of chaos were fixed.

I looked over at Dana who was openly staring at Will. I laughed under my breath; she was in deep. I don't think I had been in too deep with any of my ex-boyfriends. I've never been in deep with anyone, I guess.

Two hours of more music (plus pauses to fix problems) passed before they declared down time. My ears were ringing and pounding and I knew I wouldn't be thinking straight for a while. Dana dragged Will outside, which was comical since he had to be at least a foot taller than she was. But then, everyone had to be six inches taller than Dana.

I closed my eyes and pressed my fingertips to my temples, willing the headache to go away.

"It's that bad, huh?" Robin's voice asked.

_Why is he talking to me? I thought we had established that we'll only ever fight if we speak to each other._

"My head is protesting, yes. I don't know about the music itself since I couldn't hear myself think for half of it." I kept up the closed eyes and massaging of my temples. After a few minutes he was still standing there. _What's he waiting for? Why isn't he going to leave me alone? _Ugh, this was getting annoying. "Are you just going to stand there all night?" I snapped, finally opening my eyes and sitting up.

"I'm waiting for an invitation to sit down," he said, "so I know you won't bite my head off about it."

"I'm in _your _garage on _your _couch. You could sit down whenever you want." I noticed that Alan and John had left, presumably for home. _Oh, now this is going to be awkward. _

"Just curious, how's your head?" he asked. "I mean from your fall not the music."

"Fine. The stitches have been out for a while, but it was throbbing while you guys were playing anyway."

"Sorry."

_What the heck! This guy isn't acting like a jerk! What's with him?_ _I guess Dana _did _say that he was a nice guy…But he never was to me! This is weird. _

I was more than ready to run out the door and go home, but my ride was otherwise occupied. I figured that I might as well keep conversation where it could be found. "So... what was it supposed to be, girlfriends night?"

"Not really, there was only Ellen before, but now we've got Dana too. I guess it could have been if all four of us had girlfriends, but John and I are still single for the summer. John's a single kind of guy anyway, though."

I didn't ask whether or not he was a 'single kind of guy'. I also kept myself from saying that I was surprised he didn't have a girl. I mean, Robin was on the attractive side and talented in more than a few things too. He was a decent guy, I'll admit. It seemed that girls should be falling all over him. I wouldn't have said all _that _though, just that I was surprised.

I tried to think of a way to change the subject. Before I came up with a topic, however, Robin stood up and headed over to a mini fridge in the corner. "What do you want?" he asked.

I was thrown off. "Huh?"

"Coca-Cola, Mountain Dew, Dr. Pepper, Sprite... We've pretty much got it all."

"Oh, Mountain Dew." I saw him nod and grab two green cans. He came back to sit down, handing me mine as he did so.

"Thanks," I said, popping open the tab.

"I thought you looked like you could use some caffeine," Robin explained.

My eyes suddenly saw the archery stuff up on the wall. I hadn't noticed the numerous different types of bows and gazillion different arrows with all sorts of weird fletching and points hanging up there. "Whoa, is that all yours?"

"Yeah, that's my accumulation from over the years. I've used every single one of them at one point. I think I spend every cent on archery and band gear. I use the compound for hunting and then the longbows and re-curve bows for target. I've used those hunting sometimes too, though."

While he had been talking I'd stood up and gone over to admire. I may have known next to nothing about archery except for what little I'd learned on the trip, but I had grown addicted to it over those four days. "That's so not fair," I mumbled, looking at all the equipment hanging on the wall.

I hadn't realized that he had moved next to me until he spoke. "If you want to keep archery up as a hobby, you could always practice here. I've got all the junk you could ever need to shoot an arrow."

_Wait, what? Was he serious?_

"Really? Because I'm bored for the next two days." I waited for him to tell me that he was only kidding.

But he didn't. "Oh, well come on over tomorrow. I'm here all day."

"Okay, I'll be here at ten."

_What just happened? I think I just jumped off a strange cliff that I don't know the name of. _In other simpler words: I wasn't sure what I'd gotten into.

**There you are! I hope you liked it. But I won't know for sure unless you review. Seriously, please check out the button down there!!! :) Thanks-- whoever you are!**


	4. Me and My Big Mouth

**I'm super sorry it's been so long! Fanfic was acting up and I was behind in schoolwork (still am) but I tried! Hey, you know what, here it is...**

**Thanks for the reviews goes to Rawr I'm a Toaster, elizabeth marrain, MTU BirdGirl, and Jessie D. Thank you all so much! Read, Review, Enjoy!! ;)**

The next morning I burned time until 9:45 at which point I went into the three car garage and hopped into my dad's old car. I had found it during my morning of burning time. The key was in the ignition with a note that read, _Mere, feel free to use the car. _

It was a 2001 Toyota and definitely not my first choice, but a car nonetheless. It ran nice at least, as I found out while I drove to Robin's house. The whole way there I debated turning around, but didn't. Standing on the porch I almost backed slowly away and slinked back into my car. _Oh, jeez! Just knock on the dumb door! _I did.

Robin opened it looking surprised. "You didn't have to knock; I'm the only one home. Everyone else left for my little sister's piano recital." He rolled his eyes. "I barely got out of it."

"I haven't been past the garage and you expected me to walk in?" Did he have no sense of manners? Or even consideration of how awkward that could be for me?

He shrugged. "Yeah, I guess." I was still on the porch, and he finally noticed, gesturing that I should come in.

"Thanks," I muttered.

I glanced around, noticing that it wasn't as up-to-date as my dad's place, everything looking average. But hey, Dad had a really good job. "Might as well get started," Robin suggested. "It's past ten already." Ithink that might've been my fault for going twenty miles per hour on the way here.

He led the way out into the garage where I again was taken in awe of all his archery stuff. "I assume you want a traditional bow?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Try a longbow rather than re-curve," he said, taking down one and dusting it off a little. He strung it in less than a minute and handed it to me. "See how that works. Pull it back to check the draw weight. But first, before you go getting yourself hurt on the string put one of these on." He tossed a finger glove my way. It was leather and looked really cool. I knew I was growing more and more jealous with every passing second.

The draw weight, as it turned out, suited me perfectly. Robin grabbed his own bow (which wasn't a bit dusty), strung it with the same quickness he had for mine, selected about two dozen arrows, shoved them in two hip quivers and headed out the back door that I assumed led into the yard.

It did, of course. I saw targets set up on the far end of the huge lawn. They were all different sizes: big, small, thin, broad, and one artificial life sized deer. "Wow," I said. "I'm seriously going green with envy."

He laughed. _He's got a nice laugh. _Whoa! What was my mind doing to me?

"I won't be so envious once we actually start, though," I added.

"In that case—" He drew an arrow from the quiver at his hip, nocked it, drew back the bowstring and let the arrow fly straight into the deer's fake eye seemingly without effort. "Why are we standing here doing nothing?"

"Do you have girls for neighbors?" I asked, peering over the fence on my tip-toes.

"Yeah, there's a sophomore in that house over there. Why?"

"It seemed like you were trying to impress somebody, that's all." _I did _not _just say that. Please tell me I didn't just say that! _I knew that I had and quickly changed the subject, pretending not to notice the look of shock on Robin's face. "I'll use that one," I said, "A traditional one."

"Yeah, you would use that one."

_Okay, so are we back to the good old days then? The days of insults? I'm not sure what he meant by that…_

"I prefer that over the others, too."

_Never mind. _

I flipped out an arrow of my quiver and quickly aimed. The bow felt right in my hand, better than the re-curve I'd used during the trip. I was invigorated for the first time since I'd come here. And strangely, I was with Robin for this moment of happiness. That last thought cut off my concentration, causing my arrow to go slightly awry and strike the third to the outermost ring. I glared at it, as I drew another.

This time I hit it nearer to the center. "Finally!"

Robin smirked, as he shot his two inches closer to the center than mine.

"Show-off," I teased. _Hang on. Did I just…flirt?_ I was way too confused! I didn't know what was happening to me, and I have to say it was more than a bit disorienting.

Eventually all two dozen of our arrows were firmly implanted in the target. All of them closely clustered around the bulls-eye. I was impressed with myself, eager to have at it again.

I did too.

And again.

And again.

I'm not sure how many rounds we went through before we heard a car in the driveway. "Oh, they're back from the recital," Robin said. "Gemma will be back here babbling about it in about ten minutes."

"I don't mind, in fact I'll probably enjoy it. I never had a little sister or brother."

"I'd trade lives with you any day then." Robin rolled his eyes.

I lowered my bow, feeling a twinge in my stomach. "I don't think you'd want my life. You don't know how difficult it is to have parents separate. It really tears you up inside." _I shouldn't be telling him this, so why am I?_ I kept going anyway,"I still haven't gotten over it and it's been two years. I can't tell you how much I miss having a dad around… I never got used to it." I paused, staring at the ground. "It's like you have this hole in your life that you can't fill in no matter how much dirt you shovel into it. Then I come here and he's completely buried in his stupid work! The last memories I might ever have of my family together is of them fighting. Why'd they have to go to court about it anyway? They could have worked it out!"

I could feel tears of anger pricking at my eyes. _Oh crud. I'm gonna cry in front of him. _In a fit of rage I suddenly began firing arrows one after the other, with not much time in between. I was so angry that I had to take it out on something, and the poor target at the other end of the yard was the victim. I ran out of shafts too soon, but ran to the target to yank mine back out for another round. After round three I collapsed onto the grass to stare up the blue sky on my back.

Robin had watched my antics in silence, not bothering me. _Great, now he knows how much all the crap in my life bothers me. Good job, girl. I feel so stupid. _

Robin sat down next to me, a serious look on his face. "Marian… Have you ever thought that maybe if they had stayed together things would've gotten worse? I'm sure that they never meant to hurt you by leaving each other."

I didn't respond.

"Maybe you should live life for what it is and forget the problems," he added.

"Sure," I mumbled, not really listening. Then I realized what he had said. "But my parents don't even talk to each other anymore! This is the first time I've seen my dad in two years; how can I ignore that I don't have full family? If you can tell me that—"

"Unless you want Gemma to come out and hear all this, put it on hold."

He was right: I didn't want his sister to know all my problems. I didn't even want him to know, really. I wasn't sure why I was telling him.

Sure enough a little girl, about eight-years-old burst out into the yard and came running up, laughing about how well she had done. "I played it perfectly," she crowed. "The judges said that it amazed them."

I had taken piano once a long while back. I knew that judges said things to make little girls happy. I had hit several wrong notes and messed up six measures, making an utter fool of myself, yet they said that I had done wonderfully, although they gave me a low score.

Gemma kept going on and on for five minutes until she finally noticed me, the strange girl staring at the sky in her backyard. "Who's she?" Gemma asked Robin.

Robin replied, "A friend. Now go back in the house, okay?"

_So we're 'friends' now? Well, I guess it does make sense. I have been at his house for hours, having a good time with him. _

Gemma disappeared back indoors, throwing curious looks over her shoulder as she went. Robin sighed. "There. She's gone. Now what were you saying?"

I sat up and began picking grass out of my hair. "Never mind, it wasn't important." I had decided to shut up on the matter.

"No, it is important. Otherwise you wouldn't have acted like you did. If you don't want to say anything more, though, you don't have to."

_Wow. I'm not sure what to think._

"There's nothing left to say." I realized that I was getting tired, suddenly wanting to go back to Dad's house. "What time is it?"

"Uh," Robin said, glancing at his watch. "Three forty-three. Why?"

"I should probably head home and I'm kinda tired anyway. Thanks for letting me use your stuff."

**Yeah, this was an interesting chapter to write... I'm still not entirely sure about the end, actually. WHy dont YOU tell me how it was by hitting the review button down there? Then I could be sure! Oh and in your review, could you answer this question? I started another fanfic yesterday (not posted yet) called Daughter of Robin Hood. It's about Robin's daughter, Alena, who gets sucked into a time machine and is thrown into modern day America. Does that sound like something you'd like to read? Let me know, please! (I'll probably post it anyway if I don't get responses) Thanks for reading!**


	5. Bowling, Homecoming, and Aliens

**Helloooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I haven't forgotten, nor have discontinued any of my stories. In fact, I've added two more! Daughter of Robin Hood is now a reality and A Proper Ending is in BBC Robin Hood section in TV shows. It's my idea of an ending for season 2.**

**Thank you to my reviewers!! Keep up the good work!**

**Now, this in italics down below is what I meant to end the previous chapter with... but my computer decided that it would poop out thanks to a wonderful virus.... bleh :P**

_I stood up and walked back into the garage with Robin following behind. I handed each of his things back in close to complete silence._

_I almost walked out the door before Robin spoke. "Hey Marian," he said. I turned around. "The other guys and I are going bowling tomorrow night. Dana's coming too, I think. You could come if you wanted to."_

_Um. Okay. He did refer to me as a friend. And I have been having a really good time with him until the end which wasn't even his fault. "Sure, that'd be fun."_

5. Bowling

Bowling?! With Robin and his friends?! What was I thinking?!

_Calm down, girl! You know that Dana will be there…_

Ha! I laughed at that thought when I sat in the bowling alley in those dorky bowling shoes. Dana and Will sat on a bench by themselves staring into each other's eyes lovingly. Thank goodness, they kept their hands to themselves! Mostly, anyway. They did hold hands the _entire _time except for when one of them had to bowl. But, I swear, those two must've thought they were the only humans alive. I think Dana said a total of ten words to me in those three hours. Dang, if you know what I'm talking about then you know that this hurts.

Alan and Ellen—their names are so funny—were a much more social couple. I got to know Ellen pretty well. Ellen's pretty with wispy blonde hair and stormy gray eyes. She's sort of a shy demure type girl, but totally ready to have fun. She doesn't speak in long sentences but still talks quite a bit.

Still, however, the two couples pretty much stayed in their own worlds which left Robin, John and I to socialize. If Robin gets a girlfriend and I keep hanging out with this crowd I have a feeling John and I will become very good friends.

"How long do you think they can keep this up?" Robin wondered aloud as he watched Dana and Will.

John shook his head disbelievingly. "I don't know, but I think that Will's going to be writing a love song for us to play pretty soon here."

"Have you guys ever done a love song?" I asked, as I picked up my ball.

"No," Robin said. "And yes."

I took my turn, gaining myself another gutter ball. "What does that mean? I asked as I stepped back up onto the carpet and off the slippery wood floor.

While John split the bowling pins Robin answered me. "Alan was all moony over Ellen before he finally got together with her last year. He wrote this song for her, and wouldn't stop singing it to himself. He'd sit there and sing these cheesy lyrics with no background music. After about a month John, Will, and I made some up for him. He noticed five practices later that we were playing with him."

I split a gut laughing. "Are you serious?"

Robin nodded. John added, "That's all true. I thought for sure that Alan might commit suicide over that girl."

"I never thought that guys might actually _moon _over a girl. I can't even imagine it." I tried picturing it but came up empty.

Alan and Ellen joined us from their table. "You were talking about us, weren't you?" Allan accused.

Robin grinned mischievously. "Only the awful truth. It's a funny story anyway. Especially when we intervened for your homecoming date…"

I saw Ellen blush and Alan glare at Robin.

"Oh, come on," Robin protested. "It wasn't _that _bad."

"Spill. Somebody tell me what's going on," I demanded.

Alan spoke first, probably to tell it in a less embarrassing way than Robin would have. According to Alan, he had asked the rest of the band for help in ruining Ellen's homecoming date with Stephen Trent. They had done it and Alan had gone in Stephen's place. End of story.

I looked blankly at Alan then turned to Robin with raised eyebrows. With a smile, Robin launched into what had fully happened. Stephen Trent had supposedly forced his way into being Ellen's date. Alan had begged the rest of the band to help wreck said date within the day. The night of homecoming they had stood watch at the door, waiting for Ellen and Stephen to arrive. When they walked up Robin had stepped out in front of them, blocking their way in, and proclaimed quite loudly that Stephen had forced his way into the date. Apparently, he had continued ranting for three minutes until Stephen, red-faced and angry, stomped over to his car and sped away. When Ellen had laughingly asked 'who she was supposed to dance with now' Robin had promptly lightly shoved her straight at Alan and walked away with Will and John close behind.

I looked at Robin skeptically. "That sounds far-fetched, stupid, and embarrassing. You guys didn't really do all that, did you?"

One blushing Ellen nodded. "Worst and best moment of my life so far. I almost fell flat on my face when he pushed me at Alan with those heels on."

"I never asked him to go that far!" Alan objected.

"That was mean," I told Robin, accompanying the statement with an elbow jab. "You could have… done it another way."

"It was better for him to catch her." He looked pleased with himself. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I have a turn to take."

After that, a week went by during which nothing at all happened. _At all. _Dad came home every night from work at seven and was often too tired to so much as speak to me. I had called Dana a few times but she was usually going out with Will. Honestly, did they have to see each other every day? Oh well.

I had considered calling Robin once or twice but rejected it both times. It didn't seem like I should for some odd reason.

I _did _explore the town that week. I checked the recreation center, parks, tiny little historical museum, and further explored the mall. On Saturday I went to the library, which usually isn't my thing, but I was all out of ideas. I was in the adult fiction looking at a thick book called _The Name of the Wind _when somebody backed into me by accident.

I turned around to apologize. "Sorry." I did a double-take when I realized it was Robin. _Geez, we're never going to see the end of each other at this rate. _

"Hey, I was going to get that book today, you thief," he said.

I handed it straight to him. "You can have it, I'd never read something as thick as that. It would take me a year."

Robin smiled. "This book might take me three weeks at most."

An awkward silence ensued. After a few minutes of standing there I said, "So… you read a lot then?"

Robin shrugged. "More or less. It really depends on my mood. Usually summer isn't the time for thicker books since I'm so busy with everything else but its better than trying to read it senior year among chaos."

He was right there. Next year, senior year, was going to be a hectic mess. I didn't have a clue what I wanted to do with my life, of even what to look into. I'd already looked at a few colleges for the sake of my mom, and since I didn't know what I wanted to study hadn't jumped up and down screaming, "This is it! I know that I want to study ---- so I can become a ----." Who _does _that anyway?

"What do you think you'll study in college?" I asked, wondering if he had a better idea than me.

"I don't really know. If I had to decide today I'd probably major in business and get a minor in music. Hopefully wherever I end up will have an archery team." He leaned against a bookshelf. "What're you thinking?"

I scoffed. "Deciding today? I'd end up with a major in speaking gibberish to the aliens so they might better understand the human race," I said sarcastically. "Then we could all live in peace and harmony."

Robin burst out laughing and silenced it after a librarian sent him a dirty look. "You really don't know?"

I shook my head. "If I did then I'm sure my mother would be more than a little happy. She's been bugging me about it since I was a sophomore. No joke."

I left shortly after that with not a single book in hand.

--*--

Dad asked where I had been over supper. I wonder if he even knew that I had been all over town the last week. Barb was there too, as she often was on Saturdays. When I told him that I had been at the library he was… well, more than surprised.

"But," Dad protested, "You didn't get any books. What took so long?"

What would Dad think if I told him the truth? _I'll find out, I guess. _"I ran into a guy I know." I shoved the corn around on my plate. It was that canned stuff, bleh. "We talked for a while." Barb had this weird look on her face, as if she were remembering high school days or something like that. Creepy.

"What guy?" was Dad's inevitable next question. _What is this? One of those cheesy all-about-family movies where the parents ask their only child about their day over supper? _

"Robin Locksley." Barb noticeably half-dropped her fork and lost her creepy look. "I hung out with him several times last week." I said this, although it was the truth, just to see his reaction.

I'd say he handled it quite well, simply going back to his food. Barb on the other hand, took it differently. "But… but… I thought you two disliked each other."

"We did." I refused to say more.

"Well, then I need to pair people off for orienteering more often," she said.

_Oh man, sorry guys! _I remembered how everyone had hated that so much. Oops. Hey, they could blame Robin. I'd have to tell him that.

**SO????? Like it? :) Hate it? :( Love it? :D Let me know!**


	6. Overconfident Fool

**Here, darlings! Have fun! Read, review, enjoy! Rosalie: Avery's screenname was innspired by you... and if we ever meet her in person she might resemble you in personality as well. You know, rock-chick type of girl. idk**

What can I say? The next week was a complete drag. This time I did nothing in the outside world. Well, almost. Dana was going to another band practice that Friday and wanted me to come with her. Okay, fine. But why? Recently (if you've noticed) the invites come from Robin's direction, not Dana's. _Hey, at least I get another ride in her car!_

I said so to Avery on IM.

**hippiegrrl: im going to another one of the outlaws' practices tonight. Dana wanted me to go with her. don't know why.**

****star**: she has her reasons, I'm sure. :P**

**hippiegrrl: u sound so sure of yourself.**

****star**: i am!! **

**hippiegrrl: hey, i get to ride in her sweet car again!!!!**

****star**: rock on, marian, but i have to run. ttyl. **

It turned out that Dana offered to let me drive! Exhilarated, I hopped into the front seat and sat there, stroking the steering wheel. "I'm in the driver's seat of a Bug," I said aloud to myself. I was in my own heaven the whole way to Robin's house, getting excited over every aspect of the car. I had even tuned the radio to a station that played old 70s music. Dana had laughed at me, but I was too busy enjoying myself to notice.

I had walked into the garage quite happy and pleased with myself. When I settled into the couch Ellen asked me, "What're you so happy about?"

"I got to drive Dana's Beetle!" I crowed. "It was so cool!"

Alan was sitting on the arm of the couch, next to Ellen. "You are quite the hippie," he commented.

I nodded and curled my legs back underneath me, sinking into the couch to revel in my delight. Robin walked in, gave me a half smirk but didn't say anything. He _did, _however, exchange a conspiratorial look with Dana. This wouldn't have bothered me if Dana hadn't momentarily come out of her reverie with Will for it. The delight that I had been experiencing a few seconds before evaporated. _Strange…What on earth was that look for? _

I was on my guard for the rest of the night. And I had every right to be, as I soon found out.

5. Um… Okay

After an hour (give or take) the guys quit in favor of the pizza arriving. I hadn't even known that pizza was coming, but was perfectly happy to partake of a greasy piece of heaven. The truth was, I hadn't had much for supper, and needed something to eat anyway.

The two couples took this time to pair off into their own worlds, leaving Robin, John, and I on the couch with our sodas and pizza. _I was right. We three will get to know each other quite well. _

"How far have you gotten with that book?" I asked Robin, licking my fingers. Usually I refrain from such acts while I'm with other people, but it somehow didn't matter that night.

"Maybe an sixth," he said. "It's even better than I thought it would be." I noticed that he seemed nervous. I had _never _seen him nervous. He was always so sure of himself that anxiety didn't seem at his level.

John looked at the clock on the far wall and said, "I have to be going. I… uh… have some things that need done."

_Okay… that didn't sound legit at all. _

"See you around," Robin told him.

I didn't say anything. I was busy putting the pieces together. Too many strange things had happened. Robin and Dana's strange look, Robin being nervous, and John's excuse about needing to go home. I was downright confused. I must've sat there pondering for too long because Robin nudged me.

"You haven't fallen asleep on me, have you?" he asked.

"Oh, sorry, I was spacing out. Just some weird things I've noticed, is all."

This didn't seem to satisfy him. "Like what?"

"Well… it's nothing really." I took another bite of pizza. _I can't tell him. He wouldn't believe a word of it. _The real reason, I think, was that I was kind of scared that I'd get an answer that I didn't want to hear.

"Yeah, sure," he said in a clipped, tense tone.

_Things haven't been this weird between us for weeks. What's going on? _

"Actually," Robin said rather suddenly, "I was wondering if you'd be interested in a date on Sunday night."

I stopped chewing. _Did he seriously just ask me out? _I wasn't sure how to respond. You see, I'd been asked out several times, and accepted few offers. I'd turned down guys who I knew only wanted one thing and hadn't felt bad about it at all. But _this time _I knew the guy well enough to know he was better than that. Which meant that I could either laugh it off and possibly hurt his feelings or accept. _I wish there was an in-between. _

There wasn't and I knew it. I turned slowly to face him. "Seriously?" That was what I said to beg for some more time.

"Yeah."

"Well… um… okay." I smiled as an afterthought since my response was so unsure. "Do I get to know where we're going?" I asked.

"No way."

_Drats and rats and toads. Now I have no idea how to prepare myself._

--*--

On Saturday I called Robin. I got the number from Dana, who had instantly asked why I needed it. In response I had said, "Archery thing. I feel the need to shoot something." She had, thankfully, accepted this as a logical answer. _What would she have said anyway? Hey, she _knew _that he would ask me out! I'll bet she knows I just lied to her._

I thought about that as I punched in Robin's number. On the third ring he picked up. After realizing it was me I swear he sounded pleased with himself. _Being cocky about it aren't you, Robin? Don't stand in the sun of my being your girlfriend too long, it will still have to set at the end of summer and I'll go back home. _

I remembered my reason for calling. "Before you take me out tomorrow… there's something you're gonna have to do." This was _so _embarrassing! _Honestly Dad, why? _"My dad is going to throw a fit if he doesn't meet you first." I sighed. "I'm sorry, it's just his thing—"

"Hey, it's fine," he said, cutting me off. "My dad will do the same thing for Gemma. I'll be there fifteen minutes early, okay?"

"Sure, if you tell what time that _is?_"

I could hear him smile into the phone. "Fifteen minutes early would make it one forty-five."

"Yeah, okay. I'll tell him load the gun before that."

He laughed. "Tell him I'd rather die by a torrent of arrows. Although a bullet would be quicker… if you _really _think about it."

"I'm hanging up now, you overconfident fool." I said it with a smile and then promptly flipped the phone shut.

**They're dating at long last. We all knew it was coming, after all this is Robin and Marian!!! DId it happen too sudden, do you think? or take too long? Review and let me know. I write to appease YOU!!**


	7. Mysteries and Answers

**As my baby (the computer) has returned from the shop and as my dear cousin has suggested here is yet another chapter. Yes, this is, of course the Date. Or about half of it. Thank you to addicted2obsession, Rawr I'm a Toaster, shilohfan, and Jessie D. Thank you also to Rosalie, Mary, Vania, Carrie, Amy, and the REAL Dana (even though you aren't reading this I thought I should recognize you for use of your name and a few other things)... **

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Dad had refused to stop ranting about my date, saying things like, "What's the point of starting a relationship here anyway?" and "You should be careful, Mere. Summer romances never end well." The list could've gone on forever if I hadn't used the excuse that I had to get ready as an escape route. I was wearing jeans and a cream peasant top with the ever present flip-flops, of course, as footwear. My leather fringe purse was slung over my shoulder and as a pure hippie accessory I had put in my biggest peace sign earrings.

I heard the front door open downstairs. _Please don't go overboard, Dad. _

"Well," I heard Dad say. "So this is the young man who is knowingly going to break my girl's heart at the end of the summer. Pleased to meet you." His voice even from up in my room clearly stated that he was a walking contradiction. _Thanks Dad. Insult the guy I'm dating almost out of guilt. Really, I appreciate it. _I hurried towards the stairs to hopefully veer Dad off the path he was currently on.

The steps moved beneath me with a careful quickness; not a rushed or slow pace. "Hey," I said. "Dad, please. Don't overdo it. Geez, Robin's hardly through the door."

Robin was smiling in a nearly mockingly way. What was with him? "It's okay," he told my dad. "I like sarcasm. It gets the point across faster than the truth."

"Very true," Dad agreed. "But here's where I drop the sarcasm. You take one step toward the deep end and I'll drown you on shallow side of the pool."

Robin had lost the smile and now had a serious look on his face. I was gaping at my dad since I had specifically asked him not to go that far. "Okay," I said quickly. "Dad, we're going now that you've made your point. I'll be back…" I glanced at Robin.

"Before dark. And I won't be drowning this summer if I can help it." he said with assurance. "Sir," he added as an extra.

"See, Dad?" I said. "Now, let's go." I shooed Robin out the door with an urgent wave of my hand. He obliged quite willingly. With a frustrated look thrown at my father, I followed him. I apologized once we were in his car.

"Hey," Robin said. "He's got a right, you know."

"Do I get to know where we're going now?"

Robin shook his head.

"I know we're going out of town," I told him. "You turned left out of the driveway, not right. So there. You betrayed yourself."

He changed the subject, "You're looking hippie today."

"It's a common occurrence, if you haven't noticed." Our conversation continued in this fashion, with me pointing out little hints as to our destination and him changing subject as if I hadn't spoken at all. _This guy can _still _annoy me to no end! But…I guess I kind of like it. _I went silent for a while. I had been picking apart where we were going for long enough that there wasn't anything left to say on the subject. This left me with nothing to say at all. _It's as if somebody is sewing my mouth shut with fishing line. _The fishing line vanished when I noticed a sign for a medieval reenactment by the side of the road, and that Robin had a wry look on his face.

"_That's _where we're going, isn't it?" I could have screamed with joy. I had always and forever wanted to go to one of these things. How on earth had he known? Or made such a lucky guess?

"There's something going on here today that I thought you might appreciate. You're so into traditional archery that I thought you and I could enter the open archery match. The public is allowed to join in and fifty bucks if you win."

I swear I could have kissed him right then and there. I didn't of course. One, the guy was driving; two, I'd regret it later; and three, he'd enjoy it too much and then get cocky about it. All the same, I was about to burst in my excitement. My balloon of happiness was slowly being pumped with helium and was soon going to pop if it didn't float away first.

I think I ended with the second option of floating away, because I felt way too light when I got out of the car after we'd parked. Robin opened the trunk and handed me the longbow I'd used at his house when we'd practiced together. "The tournament starts in about an hour and a half, but I don't think we want to walk back here to get these when the time comes."

"We have to carry them, then?" I asked, not liking the idea very much.

"No, of course not," Robin assured me. "You wear it. Here, like this." He ducked under and in-between the string and the bow itself. The string ran diagonally across his chest and the bow behind his back. "You'll hardly know it's there."

I mimicked what he had done and found that he was right; I didn't even notice after I'd adjusted the string a bit. It felt cool to have a weapon slung over my shoulder. You feel important, like you could stop a war if you wanted to. Although I couldn't have harmed so much as ladybug since there weren't any arrows to accompany the bow. Robin explained that they would be available at the archery field.

"Yeah, because what's the point of a bow without an arrow?" I joked.

The reenactment was so cool! It resembled one of the medieval fairs that I had read about in history class back in 10th grade. The Middle Ages was one of my favorite history studies, since it was so much like the Lord the Rings, minus the creatures.

The peasants and merchants, knights and ladies, minstrels and jugglers milled around, their fake British or French accents flying through the air as if on wings. Robin pointed to the lute a minstrel held and said, "The character in my book plays one of those and Alan is going to find one somewhere and buy it. Or so he claims."

"I always wanted to play the bagpipes, but I probably never will. I'll never play anything but piano which I gave up years ago." I smiled. "Maybe I'll learn something new sometime."

"Didn't hippies always have guitars in the backseats of the VWs? I could teach some acoustic before you leave."

I brightened up considerably. "Really? I'd love to learn." _Hey, come to think of it, that's the first time he's mentioned that I have to go home. I wonder what he's going to do about it…_Honestly; I wasn't sure whether or not I was looking forward to the event anymore.

How was it that I suddenly didn't really want to leave? I would've jumped right onto a plane if I could have after the Venture trip. I mean, I had absolutely no reason to stay; my dad was pretty much ignoring me, Barb was getting on my nerves, I had close to no peers to hang out with, and wasn't enjoying myself in the least. A little under a month later and (fanfare) I have not only a whole group of people to spend time with but I have also landed a boyfriend without even meaning to. The latter is usually not high on my list, but it's worth mentioning.

It really didn't matter though, did it? At least not for now. On an impulse I didn't quite understand I reached out and grabbed Robin's hand, twining my fingers with his as I'd seen so many couples do. I didn't bother to look over at him, but rather treated it like a natural thing, which it (strangely) felt like anyway.

Robin quickly shot down my little bird that holding hands with him was natural, although he surely didn't let go. "The last time we held hands we almost killed each other. You even drew blood."

"I did?"

"Yeah, when you dug your fingernails into my palm. Do you always keep them that sharp?"

I was feeling bad now. _I'm dating a guy when I have a history of drawing his blood. _"Sorry," I said. "It, um… well, I guess it wasn't a mistake… But I never thought—"

Robin laughed. "It's fine, Marian. That was what? A month ago?"

Nonetheless I attempted to release his hand, feeling awkward and guilty. Robin had other ideas. When I tried to let go he only tightened his grip ever so slightly. _Oh. Um…Hey, why is my head going blank? Come on, let me think straight you blob of jelly! _Since my dear brain had apparently gone to Hawaii for vacation I didn't say or do anything. Just relaxed my fingers back into place and felt… complete. I smiled to myself and then dared to look over at him. He looked content.

I'm dead serious.

I've never seen him look content. Sure, he's secure in himself to no end, but I've never quite seen him _content _with anything. My brain had obviously returned from its daytrip at this point since I had legitimate thoughts running through it. And the one thought that wouldn't let go was: _If he's content just to hold my hand then how much must he like me? _

I'm not sure.

that any guy has ever actually liked me this way before… what with my short temper, sarcastic tones, and sometimes unapproachable manner. Geez! Word of advice: don't lay out all your faults before you, it makes you ashamed of yourself.

This was what was clicking through my head when I almost ran into this enactor dude wearing a plumed floppy hat. "Robin Locksley," Floppy Hat guy said, already scrawling his name on his clipboard. "And I thought you wouldn't be coming."

"Always do," Robin told him. I hadn't known this and it made me wonder if I should have.

"Who is your friend? She looks like she's entering." Floppy Hat Guy smiled.

Robin said this next part with pride if you can believe it. "My girlfriend, Marian Fitzwater."

My stomach did an odd twisting thing when he called me his girlfriend. It's not that it made me embarrassed about it or anything. Actually just the opposite. It made me feel undeserving. Probably because I had just recalled every one of my faults, and then there's Robin who's just the greatest guy being _proud _that _I'm _his girlfriend. Me! I'd just realized that I was a total brat! Let's just say that it didn't sit well with my stomach.

And then Robin noticed. We'd walked to the other archers to wait for the tournament to start by that point, though. We had fifteen minutes until it would start. He still hadn't let go of my hand. "Are you feeling sick?" he asked. "You look like you need an aspirin."

I opened my mouth but couldn't talk. I coughed to the side and then said, "I'm fine. It's okay."

"Are you sure?"

_No, I'm not. I'm thinking about how little I've done to deserve you. _I didn't say anything.

Robin led me over to a bench and sat me down. "Marian. You're not fine, something's wrong. Come on, you can tell me."

I've never heard of people actually doing this. I had seen a piece of flair on Facebook that says, "Sometimes when I tell you that 'I'm fine' I want you to look me in the eye and say, 'Tell me the truth.'" Nobody that I've ever heard of has actually done this for me or anybody else. I think people like to escape problems and if they don't _have _to deal with other peoples problems they won't. Saying that you're fine is an escape route for them.

But Robin hadn't taken that way, instead he'd told me that I was lying and wanted a real genuine answer. _Well… I could, but would it send the wrong signal? Thinking that you're undeserving of something usually means that you like it. Do I like him? I don't even know whether or not I do. _

_I feel like a feather being stroked the wrong way. _

I already knew I was going to give him a straight answer. Kind of. Something in me was still protesting the idea even as I said, "I…I'm not sick or anything like that; it's something else. See, I just realized a few minutes before that… that… that I don't deserve you."

This totally took him by surprise. He was most likely expecting to hear about my dad or Barb or how homesick I was. Nope. It turned out that it was about him.

Now what, Robin? What are you going to do now?

"What could you have possibly done that was so wrong that you don't deserve somebody caring about you?" Robin asked.

"It's not that I've done something so incredibly wrong but I haven't really done anything right either."

"Yes, you have," he said after a moment.

"Name me three things," I challenged.

He smiled. "First, you came with Dana for her first date. I know that she had to have been a total wreck about it. Second, you haven't blown up at her about the fact that she and Will live on their own personal love planet when they're together and you let them be. And third, you didn't turn me down even though you didn't really want to come today."

_He noticed? Oh crap, I'm sorry. _

Robin wasn't finished. "Although, I question whether or not that sentiment is still around since you feel unworthy."

"I'm still a brat," I pointed out.

"I have to disagree," he objected. "I consider brats to be girls who don't care about anyone but themselves and will hurt people if it makes their lives easier. You're a hippie who wants to know how to talk to aliens so we can live in harmony. Don't you realize how often you put other people before yourself?"

"No, I guess not," I mumbled.

"You should realize that, I think. Because it's one of the many reasons that I like you so much."

I swear, if I hadn't liked him before, I liked him then.

"Thank you," I said.

--*--

Ten minutes later names were called out to separate the contestants into three groups. I was in group two and Robin was in group three. Clutching my bow in my left hand I moved into my group of five people. There were a pair of girls about my age and sidled close to them.

"Oh, hi. I'm Joyce and this is Kaylie." the first one, a redhead said. "Did I see you come with Robin Locksley?"

"Um, yeah. I'm his girlfriend," I said uncertainly, not sure what their game was.

They both gaped. "Are you serious?" Kaylie asked. "I thought he didn't date."

I was concerned now. "How do you know him, if you mind my asking?"

Joyce answered first. "Everyone here probably knows who he is; he's won the last three years in a row. But we know him because Kaylie here lives next door to him."

_Oh, this is the girl Robin mentioned. _"So, why wouldn't he date?"

The two looked at each other, and then Kaylie said, "You should ask him yourself."

What happened with Robin and dating? I looked over at him. He was talking with one of the enactors and then gestured at me suddenly. I blushed and looked away.

Kaylie and Joyce made small talk with me until the tournament started. Here's how it was supposed to go: One archer from each group would shoot and their score would be taken down according to how close the arrow struck to the center. Each archer would have three turns (one arrow each time) before the round ended. Round two there would only be four archers remaining in a group, and in round three there would be three. Round four there would only be one from each group. Each had one arrow. Closest to the middle wins fifty bucks. Simple as a chocolate chip cookie.

I did well my first turn and even better my second. Robin was, of course, terrific. He out-shot everybody, and no one was surprised. Now I _knew_ that he had a reputation around here. Round three and I was still in. Kaylie and Joyce had gone out round one and two, but didn't care at all. They claimed that they always did.

I was next, but for the moment I watched Robin shoot. I had seen him do it enough that I could have recognized his style in a heartbeat. He always shot freely as if nothing in the world could deter him. The gavel pounded and all three arrows flew through the air and landed in their designated targets. The man in front of me glared in Robin's direction, but I could sense the sportsmanship within it.

I stepped up to the line for my turn.

The call came. "Ready!" I drew back my arrow, letting the fletching brush my cheek.

"Aim!" Sighting down the arrow I adjusted ever so slightly. The gavel pounded and I released. Have you ever felt powerful? Like if you really tried you could conquer the world? That's what releasing an arrow feels like for me. And then there comes that terrifyingly beautiful sound of arrows rushing off together, their speed and menacing ability singing a siren song as they fly.

Somehow, though, my arrow still landed just a little bit off from where I'd aimed it. I didn't care so much; I knew that I wouldn't have beat Robin in round four anyway. Who cared if I went out early?

Of course, going out of the tournament meant that I had to stand among the spectators… As I left the field I scanned the crowd and was happy to see beckoning gestures from my two companions from earlier. Joining Kaylie and Joyce, I ducked under a dividing rope.

"Still can't believe that Robin's dating you," Kaylie said. "Although, it's quite obvious; he's been watching you the whole time."

I pointedly ignored her comment, diverting the conversation to the tournament.

We watched round four, cheering Robin on, but knowing in the back of our minds that there really wasn't any need. He'd win anyway, and everyone knew it. He won, just like we knew he would, collected his check and then me.

"You won," I said, stating the obvious. "You're officially fifty dollars richer."

"Fact," Robin agreed.

We walked for awhile and ended up eating venison at an outdoor eatery. If I remember correctly from history class this would have been illegal. The irony.

We had agreed that although it was only three in the afternoon we were both hungry. I was also hungry at the answers to my questions which had been popping into existence ever since Kaylie and Joyce had made those comments. My fork danced across my plate as I played with my food occasionally putting some in my mouth.

"Still there?" Robin asked in reponse to my absentmindedness.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about something your neighbor said."

"And?" he queried.

"She realized that I was your girlfriend and said that you didn't date." A shadow crossed Robin's face. "But not why, only that I should ask you…"

We both played with our food. _I shouldn't have said anything. I've ruined the whole day now. Twice! If you count Creepy Jerk. I'll tell him to forget it. _I opened my mouth to do just that but Robin spoke first.

"The gist of it is that I dated a jerk named Cory during freshman year. I was an especially dumb freshman since I knew she was a jerk, but I was an idiot and asked her out anyway. Usually the guys are jerks in a relationship, but it can go the other way. She was a jerk all two weeks of our relationship. I ended it before she had the chance. I altogether abandoned the dating scene. Never to return."

"Don't sound so ominous about it. I'm here aren't I? And you are too," I reminded him.

"I know that. But after I ended things with Cory that was it for me until you came along." I was incredibly glad that I had meat in my mouth and that I couldn't have said anything at that moment. Robin was silent. _Crap, I do have to say something. _

I swallowed quickly, washing down the venison with cider so I'd have clear throat. "And what made me so special?" I had said the first thing that came into my head. It wasn't a good idea. That question was _not _the question that you asked the guy you're dating for only two months _at most_.

Robin wasn't eager to answer.

I quickly told him to forget about it and started blathering about having to learn French next year. It was a safe way out of an awkward situation, even if I had been curious for the answers.

**SOOOO......?????? I made it longer if you hadn't noticed, but was a waste of space? Should I have made it shorter? What did you think of Marian's brain taking a daytrip? Okay, maybe that was random for my AN...**


	8. Supper, Arguement, and Facebook

**This one is dedicated to little-lion-girl-05 who begged for this to be posted. Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers!!! I am in a state of hyperness right now since I'm here and posting finally!!! As you may have noticed it took awhile for me to return. BLAME THE COMPUTER!!! It went on the blink. Anyway, here is chapter 8...**

After a few minutes of normal conversation we began to explore the fair. I'll point out that Robin made no hesitation to catch my hand in the same way as before. I didn't protest.

Hours later Robin told me that he'd take me home. "I've got a promise to keep to your dad."

"Dang it, that's right. I forgot." I guess I had been caught up in all the eye-catching things going on: a fire-breather, jousting, stands selling endless medieval and Celtic trinkets. I had purchased one of such items myself and was wearing it. I looked at the gypsy style bracelet; it had blue and green beads that cascaded from a ring on my middle finger down to the bracelet on my wrist. Very cool.

We were at the gates, me joking about making it home one minute after it was truly dark. Robin wasn't buying it. I was reluctant to leave truthfully. _I like spending time with this guy. He may have the ability to annoy me, but he also has the ability to make me see myself as some one else without compromising who I am. _I knew that Robin was bringing out the best in me and was enjoying having that part of myself in the sunlight.

We hadn't eaten supper yet. We'd had a late-ish lunch and it would be about the time that Dad would sit down to supper by the time we got home… "Would you stay for supper?' I asked Robin, interrupting what he'd been saying. "Oh, sorry." I hadn't even realized he'd been talking.

Robin ignored my apology. He was weighing his options, I could tell. Or maybe weighing my father's reaction. He didn't come up with anything. "What would your dad have to say about that?"

"I don't think he'd mind," I lied. Granted, he would probably prefer Robin having supper with us to us going somewhere out of town for a date. My point is that my dad would rather I didn't start a relationship here at all. I think he knows that it _will _end in heartbreak. I'd attempt to explain my reasons for dating to him later.

Yeah…

Conversation was much less awkward on the way home. I hadn't stopped pestering him about staying since hadn't really given me an answer. I never failed to bring this up every ten minutes on the forty minute drive back.

I finally got the answer when we pulled in. Barb's little green car was in the drive. As a final attempt, I turned to Robin and said, "Save me from another supper with Barb and Dad. Please? It won't be that difficult with her here because you've got common ground…" I drifted off purposely.

His car was still running, the engine already becoming a familiar sound. "Are you _sure _this is okay? Maybe your dad would prefer being asked first."

"Barb is here," I reminded. "She'd love to have you." I had refrained from answering his question. I had told the truth, though. She sometimes bragged about her Venture crew, and it didn't take much to see it was something she'd love to talk about over supper.

That's how Dad, High-Adventure Barbie, Robin, and I ended up at the same table eating chicken enchiladas (Barb made them, of course) and Dad's ever popular canned corn. I could tell Dad was unhappy right through his ruse of happiness that he held for Barb who was skeptical but supportive that we'd gotten back from a date.

Dad kept to the silent, brooding side of conversation while Barb kept the talkative end going, coaxing a few grunts from Dad occasionally.

"You two went to the medieval reenactment, then?" she asked. "For the archery tournament?"

"Yeah, Marian did well," Robin said.

This, at long last, got my dad's attention. "She did?"

_He speaks! A miracle has occurred!_

Robin continued, "She went out only one round from the end, Mr. Fitzwater. For only starting archery last month that's an accomplishment. An accomplishment to have made it that far, anyway."

My dad started to grumble about weapons and safety. I ignored him and said, quite cheerfully, "Robin won."

"Of course he did," Barb agreed.

I was glad that supper was already almost over; Dad's mood was starting to affect the atmosphere. I ventured out into the night when Robin was about to leave. "I'm sorry about my dad. He was rude, I think."

"It's fine, Marian. Really, it is his job as your father."

"It's his job to tell me whether or not he has a problem with me dating, but not to be rude _to _my date." I made my point as effectively as I could.

There was a silence. I knew what usually came about that time in a date. Goodbye kiss. I didn't move to, Dad was upset enough. Neither did Robin.

I was hoping in the back of my mind that he would. I'd like to think that it was vice-versa. Actually, _now _I _know_ that it was.

"I should get back in," I said, breaking both the silence and the moment. I didn't like the shattered remains.

"If we're still aloud to see each other tomorrow you should call me. We could maybe get in your first guitar lesson."

Okay, so I gave in. Halfway. I gave him a hug which, I admit, lasted a while. Not too long though. "I hope my dad listens. I really do." I _wanted _to date him now. I wasn't unsure anymore, I knew that I did.

"Talk to you later," Robin said, finally getting into his car. I watched him leave and stood there for a while before going in.

I had fully composed myself to deal with my father already, I was completely prepared. Barb had already cleared the dishes and was washing them while my dad dried and put away. They were arguing, something I'd never seen them do before.

"He's responsible enough that I really don't think it's a problem," Barb was saying.

"If she was going to live here, I wouldn't care. But she's not and this only going to end with me having to deal with a depressed and moping daughter."

_They're arguing about it. And I thought I'd have to be doing that. _

"Marian knows and realizes that she's going home. She thinks things out, and I'm positive that she knows what she's doing. Why don't you let them be?"

They hadn't noticed me yet, so I let myself be seen. "If we're voting, I'm siding with Barb. Dad, Robin was nothing but respectful to both you and I. When I invited him for supper he kept asking whether or not you'd appreciate it since you didn't know beforehand. Trust me; I know that I have to go home. This relationship isn't serious, and if it becomes that way then I'll have to settle with long distance. I know that."

My dad put away a few forks. "I don't want you hurt, Mere."

"I'm not going to get hurt. If you remember it _was_ Robin who carried me back to camp when I hit my head. He also made sure it didn't bleed too much and called the ambulance," I told him.

Barb hadn't said anything. I think she was trying to keep things between my father and me. A smart move; Dad never liked to have another person give an opinion when he was discussing something with some one else.

My dad asked, "Where are you two planning to go on future dates?"

"Robin said that he'd teach me some acoustic guitar. If it's okay with you, we'd like to do that tomorrow." I had subtly asked whether or not I was aloud to date. Barb knew it, but I don't think Dad realized.

"Guitar? Since when have you been interested in guitars?"

I smiled, trying to encourage permission. "I'm a hippie. Hippies like to make music, and I've never had the chance before."

Barb gave my dad a smile and nod, daring to make her opinion known. I was learning to like the woman.

"I suppose," my dad grumbled.

"Thanks," I said.

Dad grunted and I left the kitchen, darting up to my room. I changed into comfy clothes and then opened up my laptop. I propped myself up against the pillows on my bed and logged into the Internet. I skipped over to my Facebook page and glanced to who was doing what. Avery was tired of her little brother getting into her stuff. Heather wanted peace for the world after watching the news with her mother. I typed that I'd join the movement. Chrissie (my cousin) wanted the weather to cool down.

I sent my cursor up to the search box and searched out Robin, not sure whether or not he was on Facebook. I'd never even thought to ask. I found him and sent a friend request, wondering why he hadn't already done this. Following that I sent requests to the rest of the band members, including Dana and Ellen. Why hadn't _I_ thought of this before?

I proudly changed my relationship status to 'In Relationship' and logged out in favor of calling Avery who had been on Facebook fifteen minutes ago according to my home page.

"Marian!" she shrieked in that girl way that we do. "I'm so glad to hear from you! What have you been up to?"

"Oh," I replied. "Not much at all. I just finished arguing with my dad about dating…" I trailed off, knowing she'd pick up the slack.

"Honey, come on. Don't stop there. Why would you argue about that? You hardly ever date. Not that it's a bad thing, of course."

"Remember the guy I mentioned? The one in the Venture crew?"

"The one who carried you? You're dating now? You hate him, though."

I explained what had happened and she reluctantly excepted the facts. I spent the next half hour talking to her and then told her that I had to call Robin and that I had minutes to think about. She informed that she'd tell Heather and then hung up.

As I listened to Robin's phone ring I wondered what Dad was really thinking about this whole thing. Robin picked up. "What'd he say?"

"That he was okay with it. Barb helped, I think."

"Can I talk to him?" His voice wasn't at all hesitant.

"Huh?" I was confused.

"I want to talk to your dad. Get on the right foot with him." His explanation made sense, but it sort of stunned me that he'd have the guts.

"Well, let me head downstairs to hand you over." I found my dad closing the door behind Barb as she left. I handed my cell phone to him. "Robin wants to talk to you."

My dad looked skeptical, but took the phone. "Yes?"

I listened to a one-sided conversation that consisted of Robin doing most of the talking and Dad looking more surprised each second. Dad said little, but his face said it all. When he handed the phone back he said quite firmly, "Date him. You have my full permission."

I put the phone to ear and listened to Robin laugh to himself I as I walked back toward the stairs. "What on earth did you _say_?"

"That's for me to know, not you."

"But—"

"Be at my place at ten tomorrow, hippie, and we'll start those guitar lessons."

**Well then, now we've finished thier date. What do you think? He's nice, isn't he? I know he's probably too perfect, but we all know he has flaws. If you haven't noticed them yet, you'll see some more obvious ones later. By the way, I really think that you should check out the review button... *hint hint* It just looks so cool doesn't it???? **


	9. I'll Make You a Deal

**I'm so sorry that this is so late! I had some technological problems with the computer and lost the chapter the moment I'd finished it the forst time around. $#%^&*%$^ Okay, all good. :P This chapter has some fluffy fluff! And a request was made by addicted2obsession that I have fulfilled here! The second request also is in the works as you will soon see. Review thank yous to: addicted2obsession, Jessie D, and BirdGirlMTU. **

I wanted to go early. Don't ask me why. I guess I didn't care to stay in a big empty house. I texted that I was coming ahead of time and then sat in my car, waiting for him to reply. He never did and I didn't care; I was going early anyway.

I should have been paranoid that I was being pushy or whatnot, but I was comfortable ringing the doorbell a half-hour early. I heard a dog barking on the other side of the door. _I don't remember anything about a dog. I guess I _was _outside last time and in the garage all the rest._

Robin opened the door, precariously balancing Dachshund with a swollen belly on one arm. "You're early," he said. In all reality my imagination had him sitting by the door waiting for me, judging how quickly he'd answered the door. I had to wonder if he had been. _No, he wasn't,_ I told myself sternly. If I allowed such thoughts to enter my head they'd only take root there. Not a good thing.

"Is the dog pregnant?" I asked as I stepped inside and closed the door behind me. "She looks like she is."

Robin set the caramel colored dog down. "Yeah, she is. We tried to get her fixed but we were too late. Her name is Squirrel."

"I've never had a dog."

Robin asked, "You don't happen to want one do you?" He gestured at Squirrel's stomach. "They're not going to be full Dachshunds and we won't be able to sell them so you could have one."

_Really? Oh, wait, darn it._ "I'd have to ask my mom next time she calls. She may not let me."

Robin smiled. "They're due sometime this month and should be old enough to go home with you."

"Did you just get rid of one of the puppies?" This was an unfamiliar voice from the next room. "Just remember that I want to take one back to college with me before you go giving them all away." The owner of the new voice stuck his head around the corner. "You haven't seen my laptop, have you?"

Robin looked annoyed. "No, you should ask Mom. I think she was going to borrow it." Turning to me, he said, "Marian, this is my brother Anthony. He's home from college for the summer."

Anthony had black hair that he kept cropped and short. It was a contrast to Robin's longish lighter hair. "What're you studying?" I asked him.

Anthony gave me an appraising look that made me uncomfortable briefly. He answered my question, though. "I'm majoring in photography. Anything else isn't important."

"Fun," I said.

"Yeah," Robin put in. "I'm sure it is. Although I can't understand how." Robin took my hand. "Come on, let's go see if I can find that acoustic of mine."

I followed him up the stairs. "I didn't expect you this early," he said as we made our way up.

"Yeah," Anthony called after him, "but that didn't keep you from answering the door with ultimate speed. Mail man, Aunt Judy, Gemma's little friends…"

I smiled at the thought of Robin rushing to the door. The tips of Robin's ears were a bit red. I spared Anthony an appreciative grin for this information.

Robin cleared his throat. "I haven't checked to see if the acoustic is still ready to play, or in tune, so we'll have to see."

"All day you've been answering the door and you didn't have time to get out the guitar?" I giggled, something I don't do often. "It's all right, Robin. I'm flattered. Really."

I flashed a smile just because.

Upon entering his half-cluttered half-clean room I, of course, quickly looked the whole set-up over with curious eyes. _Not clean and not dirty either. Somewhere in between…_There were a few shirts on the floor, a pair of jeans, a haphazard pile of CD cases some open and empty and others not. The dresser didn't have drawers hanging open, which credited to the half-cleanliness. The walls were painted a dark green and four, yes four, windows shed light into an otherwise dark room.

Robin dived into the shadowed corners of his closet for the acoustic guitar.

I heard a muffled profanity from Robin's direction. "Something wrong?" I asked.

Robin shut the closet door and leaned against it, letting out a large sigh. "Yeah. I forgot that the last time I used it one of the strings broke. I haven't replaced it yet and don't have any spares."

"That could be a problem." I had been looking forward to this. _We can do something different very easily though._ "Okay… then how about I get a tour of the house instead?"

"Sure. Though it's not at all exciting."

"I'll be the judge of that one, thank you very much." Robin showed me everything from the basement to the attic. The attic by the way, was the coolest thing ever. Unlike most attics it wasn't covered in insulation and was neatly organized. The roof was slanted, but only on one side of the room. Boxes were stacked on the un-slanted side and the rest of the floor was clear. On one end there was this stained glass window of a rose. "This is just plain awesome!"

"I guess so, but it's just our _attic_."

There was nothing about Robin's house that I didn't love. (And yes I realize that I only mentioned the attic, but it was just so cool!) It wasn't anything like my dad's place. Everything was different. Where Dad's house was clean and breakable, Robin's was lived in and durable. Where Dad's was quiet and empty, Robin's had a creaky floorboard and the possibility of somebody sticking their head in at any moment. It was comfortable and you didn't feel like you had to be careful what you touched or where you went.

That summer it was my haven.

"Okay. You've had the tour now come on." Robin took my hand and led me straight out the front door. I didn't bother with my flip-flops and he obviously knew and realized that I didn't care.

"Where are we going?"

"Sherwood Park. It's around the corner. I go there about every week for a run." He grinned. "Squirrel chases her squirrels there."

When we got there I was breathless. There were enough trees for it qualify as a wood. "And you live next to this place, lucky."

We walked silently for awhile. Robin's thumb made circles on my thumb. I had a hard time watching the beautiful scenery with my heart doing a marathon like it was. My thoughts were muddled and lost under that. So much for female multitasking, huh?

"Why are you blushing?" Robin asked with amusement.

My free hand leapt to my face and I realized that I had blood rushing into my cheeks. _What was I thinking to make me blush?_ I ran back over my recent thoughts. "Oh," I said, remembering. New blood rushed into my face. I bit my lip. "Nothing."

"Oh, come on. Don't lie." Robin wore a smirk on his face.

_That's the game is it? If we're playing this then…_"I'll make a deal with you." My tone was light, un-betraying. "I'll tell you what I was thinking if you tell me something I'd like to know."

Robin pretended to think it over and put thought into it. "Deal. What do want to know?"

I'd won. "What did you tell my dad last night?"

"Unfair," Robin shot back. He sighed and I waited patiently. "You go first. Why'd you blush?"

"Not until—"

Robin held up his free hand. "I swear to tell one stubborn Marian Fitzwater what I told her father on one night previous at a later time once I've collected my thoughts on the aforementioned."

I couldn't help laughing. "Whatever. I blushed before because I almost asked if you'd carry me like you did before. Since I WAS unconscious last time and all." I know that I looked hopeful. I personally dashed them then and there. _Because he's not going to do it, girl. Get over is already._

And then the ground was gone. I half screamed. Somehow I hadn't expected it. With one arm under my knees and the other supporting my back he started walking past the staring people as if it was the most natural thing to do. I wrapped my arms around his neck; I felt completely safe. Despite this, I said, "Don't drop me."

"Wouldn't dream of it," was his response.

_This is kind of nice_. "You didn't drop me before, did you?"

"No, I had enough of an adrenaline rush that I could've carried you twice as far as I did."

I smiled at the mental image. "Were you freaked out, then?"

"You're full of dumb questions, you know that? Yes, I was freaked out."

This sated my curiosity for the moment. "Put me down whenever you get tired." I didn't want him to put me down, though. I could have stayed right there all day long. I laid my head on his shoulder, and from there I could hear his heart beating. I was content.

Suddenly, I felt his lips brush my hair. It wasn't just my imagination either. I moved my head so that our lips met for the first time. I was happy to make the introduction. He put me on my feet, careful not to lose the connection. I leaned farther in. It was perfect.

**Like it? I know it was short... Bleh. Please please review! I have a band concert tonight at six and I'm hoping for something to take my mind off of it. I'm not nervous cuz I'm taking a picture of my favorite fictional character: Robin and Marian. Oh, I guess it's my fave couple... Flute fingerings! What's F #? I've forgotten F #!! Oh wait, I've got it. Phew. Anyway, enough babble. Review! Review! Review! I shall cry if you don't! :'( :'( :'( But I will smile if you do! :D :D :D**


	10. A Dropped Blue Poncho

**We're back with another chapter of Bring It On and thank you for coming and reading it! I love you already! Read, review, and enjoy. :)**

I called my mom that weekend. I'd been e-mailing her every once in a while, but she'd requested a phone call. As a result I was racking up long distance on Dad's land line. "So, how's the craft shop going this summer?" I asked. She had a craft and baked goods shop that she kept with our neighbors on weekends. I helped sometimes. After all it is in our living room. Or what would have been a living room, I suppose.

"Fine," she answered. "It's summer, which means we're generally more busy." She paused. "Marian, you aren't going to come back with a broken heart, are you?"

Neither of my parents believed that Robin and I had any real chance. I hadn't been thinking all that seriously about it in the beginning but now that thought of a long distance relationship was entering my head more and more often. "Nope. Robin and I are going to be just fine. I promise."

"Hon, I'm a romantic, you know that. I know that you aren't one to fall in love easily and you've got a good head on your shoulders," she half lectured. "But, don't fall too deep, okay?"

"I won't. Robin wouldn't hurt me. Need I remind you of who it was that carried me back to camp on the Venture trip?"

"I know. You'll be careful, I'm sure. Anyway, your dad isn't abandoning you for his work is he?"

"Come on, Mom, it is _Dad_ we're talking about. Work always has priority. I'm fine though. It's the life of businessman's daughter."

Later that week my dad made a point to be home at five. _This is new. What, does he want to play dutiful father again? Maybe he took a class: Raising Children for the Busy Businessman 101._

Not long after Barb showed up. "Hey, Barb," I called from my position on the sofa. I was crocheting a sweet little blue hippie poncho with eyelash yarn. She smiled at me and then shot a look at Dad. They molded into a pair and sat down on the loveseat across from me.

"Mere," my dad said carefully, "We need to talk."

I put down my project, not liking the sound of this.

My dad took a deep breath. "Honey, Barb and I decided to get married."

_No. No. You can't abandon Mom at the drop of a pin!_ I couldn't think of anything to say so Dad kept going.

"We're going to try to have the wedding over your spring break because we want you to be a part of this."

I stood up, dropping my half completed poncho to the floor. "Well, I don't! You're betraying Mom all over again!"

"Marian—" Barb tried to speak but I wouldn't let her.

"No! I don't want to hear it anymore!" I ran out of the living room and straight to the garage. The Toyota tore out onto the road and was gone before Dad had a chance to collect himself to come out and stop me.

I knocked on Robin's door, trying and failing not to cry. In that moment I needed him more than I thought I ever would. When his mother opened the door and saw me, her eyes were so full of sympathy I could only cry harder. "I—I'm sorry," I said though my tears. "But can I stay the night? I know that—that Robin's not here right now, but—"

"Shh…" Mrs. Locksley said comfortingly. "It's alright. Come on in." I sort of fell on a couch in the living room and curled into a tight little ball. Just the smell of the place seemed to help. The living room was in the corner of the house and the best place for me to wait for Robin's return from the guitar shop that afternoon where he worked. I knew that he'd be back around seven. And until then I would stay right here and wait for him.

Gemma came in with Squirrel held very carefully in both arms. I tried to give her a smile but I couldn't be sure that it looked quite right.

"I thought a dog might help," she said, putting the Dachshund down next to me.

"Thanks, Gem. You're a real sweetie." My voice sounded weird even to me. She gave me a hug and ran off. Squirrel lay next to me and laid her head on my leg.

Perhaps ten minutes later I heard the front door open. I knew it wasn't Robin; his shift wasn't over for at least another hour. I curled up a little tighter to ward off the wishing that it was him. I felt Squirrel's warm little body move away and the couch sink down with the weight of another person. Robin pressed his lips to the top of my head and I sort of fell apart again. I uncurled myself in favor of clinging to Robin and burying my face in his chest.

"You aren't supposed to be off work yet," I mumbled through my tears.

"Yeah, I know. You're more important."

I cried for awhile until I just felt stupid. That always happens to me. I cry until I feel stupid for it and then although I still _feel_ like I can cry, I can't. It also brings the realization of where or what I'm doing.

This time it occurs to me that Robin and I are semi-horizontal on his couch with me on top and my face buried in his shoulder. _We must have shifted this way at some point. Awkward…_ I breathed in the moment, temporarily distracted. _But also not at all objectionable._ I shouldn't have taken advantage of the moment like that. But I did. I relaxed and closed my eyes to enjoy it longer.

Robin smells wonderful, by the way, just in case you wanted to know. I can't pin the scent exactly but it's kind of like fresh cut grass, peppermint, and, of course, that musky guy scent that they all have and that all girls love.

Why Robin would want to interrupt my mini moment, I really don't know. "Marian? You want to tell me why you were so… upset, now?"

Oh. Yeah, guess he would like to know why he's acting the part of boyfriend tissue. All the same, it reminds me of the thing I wanted so much to forget. I bite my lip. "Dad and Barb are getting married." I look out the window at the street. Cars go by and I wonder what the occupants are thinking, where they're going, and if they're as miserable as I am. _Geez, bitter much? Get a hold of it, girl_.

Robin and I shift to sitting positions. "Wow. No wonder you're so down."

"I like Barb. I really do. I don't know, though it seems wrong. I certainly overreacted enough." I scoff and wipe the last of my tears away. "I don't want to face him again. See, I sort of ran out not five seconds after they told me. I know; clich`e and more overreacting. Anyway, do you think I could stay here?"

Robin just sort of pulled me in tighter. He's one mean comfort machine, that's for sure.

**Did you like it? Romantic enough? And sad, maybe? Please let me know in a REVIEW!**


	11. Shall We Save The Little Lady?

**If you've read my recent profile post, you'll know that this was actually second in my update order. I was too inspired to pass it up though. robinhood447: You asked for more of the band... and you have it. I know they weren't really around all that much recently, and I hope this makes up for it! Read, review, and enjoy!**

I was sleeping very deeply when my mom came to wake me up. I pulled the blanket up farther over my head and moaned something about a few more minutes.

She moved the hair away from my face and kisses my forehead. "Come on. You can't sleep forever." Another kiss but this was definitely not a motherly one. _That_ woke me up fully. I already jump easily when some one tries to wake me up. Needless to say, this didn't bode well for my reaction to my mother's over-affection. I smacked her away harder than I mean to and sat straight up.

"Mom! Geez, what're you _doing_?" I was more than merely startled to see that it's Robin, not my mother holding a hand to his now bleeding nose and with eyebrows raised quite high at my reaction. Not only that but a glance around told me that I was in his and bedroom in his bed. _Don't blush. Don't blush. Don't blush._ I still feel heat rise into my cheeks anyway. I even knew for a fact that he had inhabited the couch downstairs the previous night, but it didn't stop the blood rushing to my face.

"I really don't think I can possibly be your mother." His voice was weird since he was holding his nose. "Is this your normal waking up response?"

"You're bleeding!" I leap out of bed and push him towards the upstairs bathroom. Being that it's his house and not mine he finds the box of tissues that I was searching madly for before I even look. "Robin, I'm so, so sorry." I held extra tissues ready for once he needed a new one. "I—I didn't realize it was—"

"It's fine, Marian," he said with his strange plugged up voice.

"But I hit you," I responded.

"Yeah, and not too long ago you were so ticked at me that you had to resort to banging your head on a rock," he said seriously.

"That's not how it happened really…" I protested.

"I did send you to the hospital though. You only sent me to the tissue box." He dabbed up the last of the blood.

"You did not personally hit me though!"

Robin smirked. "Yeah, we'll see how soon I kiss you again if this is how it'll end every time."

I wanted to hit him again. In fact I happily would smack him upside the head.

It took Robin until after lunch to convince me that I should go back to my dad's place. He gave me long hug and promised that it would work out in the end before got into my car. I gave him a doubtful look before backing out of the driveway.

Once I reached home I was surprised to see that Dad was still there. I would have expected him to have left for the office already. _He's stayed home waiting for me. Now there's no chance that he'll leave me with my thoughts. Great. _I tried to sneak into the house and up into my room, but Dad was waiting for me.

"Mere, please listen to me," he said as soon as he saw me.

I sighed, but stopped to listen to him, looking past his shoulder at the cream colored wall behind him.

My dad must have seen this as his only chance because he continued with a short speech. "I know that you think I'm betraying your mother. I understand that. But, Mere, that was years ago, there is nothing I could have done to keep us together. We weren't happy."

Tears began to smudge my vision. _Robin, I wish you were here._

Dad keeps going, "I'm so sorry if we hurt you by separating, please forgive me for any pain that I've caused you. More than anything I want you to accept Barb as a part of the family and not be angry with her about something that isn't her fault. If you want to be angry at me, then you can be; I realize that you have a right to that. Barb has nothing to do with what happened before I even knew her. Can you try to be happy for her at least?"

The tears fell in silence, as I said, "What would make me happy is to have some semblance of a family. Half the kids' parents at my school have divorced but that doesn't change the fact that I still want something whole and real. I had a family once! I had everything I could have wanted, no matter if you were never there! I had everyone I cared about under the same roof. Now, I don't even have who I once cared about in the same state. I could care less what you do now, but that doesn't stop the pain it causes for the memories I have of before!"

I stormed up into my room. _He knows now. He knows everything_.

I lay in bed and listened to the silence coming from downstairs. Not a sound was heard for several minutes until the television set is turned on and the air rushes out of the leather couch as my dad must have sat down to watch the world news.

_Life just goes on for him, doesn't it?_

He turned on the news and ignored my mom once again. All he wanted from me was to act happy and not hate his new fiancée. Sure he was sorry for hurting me. But what about Mom? _He doesn't even care about the pain he put her through._ I put in my earbuds and turned the volume up loud to drown out my dad's uncaring.

The next morning I woke up to the usual quiet house. Dad had already left, as was is schedule. What more had I expected?

As I sat at the large table in the dining room eating a bland bowl of Raisan Bran, I switched through the channels on the TV. Women's talk shows, morning news, and kids cartoons. Nothing. One of the movie channels was playing _Saving Private Ryan_ and I left it on just to have some impression of human company in an otherwise quiet house.

I considered whether or not I should intentionally trash the place as some form of revenge and rebellion but my inner self voted against it. Violent protest went against my immediate code of conduct.

Surfing the web and working on my blue poncho (kindly picked up and placed on the coffee table) only kept me entertained for two hours tops. The movie channel started _Saving Private Ryan_ over again and I wondered if I should just switch the set off. I was only ignoring it anyway.

I was about to call Robin when a knock sounded at the door, saving me from my boredom and depression. I almost skipped going to open it, fully expecting a FedEx man or the electric company. What I found on the other side were two familiar faces I hadn't seen in a while. "Dana! Ellie! What are you doing here?" I looked in astonishment from one to the other. I had given Ellen her nickname at the last band practice and she had taken to it as soon as she heard it, leaving me wondering why she hadn't done so before.

"We're kidnapping you!" Dana proclaimed, whipping out a roll of duct tape and a blind fold.

Ellie nodded and smiled.

"Um, what are you—"

But Dana put the blindfold over my eyes and shushed me. "Wrists out," she ordered.

Dutifully, I put my wrists together and held them out. She promptly taped them together.

Ellie moved my flip flops over from their place next to the door. "You'll want to put those on."

I found them with my feet and slipped them on. "Where are we going?"

There was a short silence during which Ellie and Dana must have exchanged looks. "We can't say exactly," Ellie said haltingly.

"You wouldn't want to spoil it, would you?" Dana bubbles as she leads me straight out the door. I heard it close behind me, muting the movie which was still running.

"Ellie, you should make sure she doesn't hurt herself riding in the backseat," Dana orders.

Ellen must have nodded because all I hear is silence and Dana's "Good girl."

A door was opened and Ellie cautioned me to watch my head as I got in. I run my duct taped hands over the rim. _It's Dana's Beetle!_

Ellie made sure I didn't knock my head and after I was in she closed the door behind me. Dana started up the Beetle and I listened contentedly to the engine hum out the VW song. Ellen slides into the seat next to me. "Just play along," she whispers.

"No hints! Robin will kill us if we give anything away." Dana backs out of the drive and starts off. We take a series of familiar turns and I realize that we're heading towards Robin's house. "You do realize that I'm not so stupid as what you seem to think I am, don't you? We're going to Robin's."

Dana snickers. "Nope."

_Darn. There goes the feeling of having the situation in hand._

Dana clears her throat from the driver's seat before saying in a mock British accent, "Now, fair lady, we shall see what the lord of our land thinks of you. If you are a fitting wife to him… well…"

Ellen chimes in, "He's been in want of a wife for near two years now and I expect you shall be a welcome replacement." Her British accent was notably better, although somewhat more timid.

"What on earth are you two going on about?" I ask rather loudly. I hadn't meant to be loud, but it was rather freaky for them to acting like that.

"Now, now, Lady, do not pretend to be ignorant," Dana says. "You know of our lord sheriff's need of a woman."

"What sheriff? Who said I wanted to be anyone's wife? What game are you playing?"

"Three questions is far too much to answer at once," Ellen said as the car came to a stop.

Dana opened my door and helped out of the vehicle. The smell of trees and green was obvious the moment I step out the Beetle. As she handed me out, Dana said, "I fear that the carriage will not be suitable for the next part of our journey, milady. We must go afoot."

I pressed my mouth closed. If this was the game, I was unfamiliar with it and wouldn't risk going against the rules. I had been told to play along, though. With this in mind, I spoke in my own British accent, "My captors are cruel to make a lady of my stature walk for any sort of distance."

"Ah," Ellen said, "She speaks the truth. We are not the kindest of handlers when it comes to the future wives of our lord."

They led me down a pavement path and then dirt path with Ellie on my right and Dana on my left. _Sherwood Park. We're in Sherwood._

"We risk many things by taking this road, but it is something we must do," Dana said valiantly. I pictured her holding her chin up heroically.

"Vagabonds and outlaws and such," Ellen added. "My partner, we must keep our swords at the ready."

They both take something from the sides of the path.

"Is a woman to go unarmed?" I asked.

"You have nothing to fear, milady." Dana patted my arm comfortingly. "For if you are not delivered in sound shape we will be severely punished. We shall protect you by any means necessary."

"Well," I said. "The I suppose you are not so cruel as you make yourselves out to be."

"The lady speaks truth, once again," Ellie said.

Another voice in a British accent speaks up just before us. "But the question before me is whether or not your protection is what little lady wants." John chuckles.

"Now see here, John," Alan said, also in an accent. "There is no questioning that. They protect not the lady, but their own hides."

"Ruffians, stand back!" Dana cried with gusto, swishing something in the air before her.

"So certain of your skill with a blade are you?" Will's accented voice asked.

"Aye. Should you like to test it?"

Ellie forced herself to hold back a giggle. "I must warn you, my partner is quite skilled despite her small stature."

Robin's voice finally joins from behind. "I have never said otherwise. But, unfortunately for you, we have you surrounded. This poor woman is obviously not willingly going to the sheriff and therefore it is my men and my duty to rescue her from you."

"Aye, but that it is," John says.

"So hand her over nicely," Robin continued, "Or we steal her from you thereby saving her from an otherwise ill fate."

"How noble," I put in.

I could only imagine Robin's grin.

"John, Will, Alan, dispose of the escorts!" Robin orders. A clashing of wood occurred and I was aware that there was nobody standing in the spaces beside me. Robin hands were suddenly removing the blindfold, and I blinked in the sudden sunlight.

"Don't you think this over-exaggerated?'' I ask, dropping the accent.

"What a strange voice you have. The battle is not yet won, however, and I suggest you be on your guard."

He takes out a knife as the others continue hacking at each other with war cries and sticks. I adopt the British façade once more to play along. "What in heaven's name is the knife for, you ruffian?"

"To release you from your bonds, of course. Silly woman."

I sniff indignantly and turn up my nose, although I watch carefully as he cuts the duct tape away. Then, with all the knightly gallantry I've ever seen, he delivers a kiss to the knuckles of my right hand.

"My hero," I say lightly.

This time I was a witness to his grin. "Aye, that I am. But arm yourself, milady. I think you'll find we have escorts to rid ourselves of!"

He threw me a stick, long and thick, similar to what the others had. I caught it and, with a smile, charged into battle side by side with Robin. The guys and I encircled Ellie and Dana and mock battled them until they fell to their knees and Dana said, "Please, we meant nothing but to please our lord sheriff!"

"And it is our pleasure," Robin said, "To take his pleasure from him."

"Let us be on our way," Ellen pleaded, "And we will never serve him again."

Alan, Will, John, and Robin exchanged solemn looks and then nodded. They backed away and lowered their swords, allowing Dana and Ellie to stand, leaving their weapons on the ground.

We all looked at each other and burst into fits of laughter.

All traces of an accent vanished, Robin asks me, "Hopefully, our little charade has let you forget for a while what you were upset about yesterday?"

I scoffed. "If it didn't, I don't know what would. Thank you," I said to them all. "I can't believe you were willing to be so childish for something so minor."

Will raised his eyebrows. "I seem to recall that you were also playing along."

"Yeah, we weren't the only ones," Alan said.

John leans on what appears to be an extra-large walking stick – His choice of weapon. "Don't count yourself out so quickly 'little lady'."

Laughter was immediate and once it calmed Robin said truthfully, "No one ever turns down a chance to act childish and stupid when they have a chance."

This whole scheme was his way to help me past what he did for me yesterday, I realized. He would deny it, and say that it hadn't just been him. But I had an inkling that it had been his phone calling all the others.

**As you could probably tell, we sort of added some good traditional RH in this chapter. I thought it would be fun to do at some point (and I finally laid mention to some sort of sheriff!) and it ended up fitting quite nicely right here. What did you think about it? I hope you liked it! But please tell me your opinions in a lovely review! Please? **


End file.
